R E V E R I E
by Illuminating Rainbow Light
Summary: Fortune-telling was supposed to vary, the trances that were once so elusive evolved into a constant reverie. The woman wasn't a perfected diviner with the visions down to a science. She had thought her life would be made up of happily ever afters, but it turned out her fate wouldn't be going exactly as Ashlyn had planned. Sequel to TRANCE. Steve/OC.
1. Neurotic

**Welcome to the the squeal of TRANCE, otherwise known as REVERIE! I'm sorry I didn't have this up at exactly 8:00-my alarm clock didn't go off! Blame technology. I really hope you all like this sequel. I'll try to live up to your expectations and try to raise the bar from there :)**

**I'm really excited for this edition to the FORESIGHT series. This one is just going to cook up a big pot of feelings galore. I am just so totally pumped! **

**Don't forget to visit the series page! The link is: tranceisgreat DOT tumblr DOT com**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~NEUROTIC~***

* * *

**Manhattan, New York**

**Rogers' Home/The Avengers Tower **

**April 8****th**** 2014**

**11:00 AM **

She was blind. Well, momentarily, anyway. Golden rays of sunlight streamed through the blinds on their window and intruded into the crack in between her lashes, which then caused Ashlyn's vision to be hazed and pained. The soft cheeps and chirps of birdsong lulled her back into groggy laziness. The cool spring breeze whispered through the open window, washing over her bare skin and causing a shiver to snake up her spine. Ashlyn shuttered and rolled over, utterly blissful and content as Steve Rogers pulled her closer. The brunette pressed her face into his chest, once again committing his scent to memory for the millionth time before nestling deeper under the blankets and sheets.

"Do I need a shower?" Steve asked quietly. She could feel his body rumble with soft laughter.

"No," Ashlyn responded lazily as his arms wrapped tighter around her. "You smell good."

Steve buried his face in her hair and inhaled. "You do too."

Ashlyn removed her face from his chest and grinned up at him. She found him smiling down at her, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"It must be that new shampoo," Ashlyn said, biting her lip slightly as she continued to beam.

"Ma'am, it's more than that," Steve replied, leaning down to kiss her. Ashlyn kissed him back before snuggling into his warm embrace. Ashlyn loved the beauty of doing absolutely nothing. With no immediate threat cropping up on the radar, Steve and Ashlyn were on break and were able to do whatever they wanted. At nights they stayed up watching movies ranging everywhere from action to Harry Potter, Supernatural, Sherlock, and Doctor Who, chick flicks and musicals, all the way to gory zombie movies, comedies, and angst. Steve was finally starting to catch up with the modern world. Also, it was just plain relaxing for both of them to curl up on the couch and watch a movie. If it was boring, Ashlyn fell asleep leaning against Steve. No matter what, Steve stayed up from the beginning till the finish and then he would carry Ashlyn to bed.

The brunette loved mornings even more. The peaceful tranquility of snuggling up with Steve, breathing in his scent and listening to him snore quietly. Ashlyn didn't mind. He put up with her trances and sleep talking, so she might as well endure a tiny bit of snoring.

Then, the quiet was shattered by the shrill ring of Ashlyn's annoying StarkPhone.

"Noooo..." Steve moaned when she moved to get up. He pulled her back down to the bed with her, bundling her up tighter in his arms and in the blankets.

"I like it better down here anyway," Ashlyn assured him. "I'll just let it ring."

"Mmmmm." Steve nodded, rubbing his hand up and down her arm. Ashlyn's phone rung once more before it was silent.

Then it shrieked again.

"Steve..." Ashlyn tried. He sighed and released her. Ashlyn smiled her thanks, pecking him on the forehead before she reached over and grabbed her phone. There printed on the screen read _The Sexiest Man Alive._

"It's Tony," Ashlyn told him.

"He's up?" Steve asked, peering over at her phone.

"Apparently," Ashlyn said, rolling over onto her back as she answered the phone. "Hey, Tony."

_"Ashie! What's happenin'?" _Tony's voice greeted over the line. _"Here, I can video call if you want-" _

"No, this is fine," Ashlyn said quickly. She would never hear the end of it if she video chatted while she was still laying in bed with Steve. She then yawned, "A-Awake now, thanks to you."

_"You guys should come over some time. The Avengers Tower is boring without you."_

"Sure, Tony," Ashlyn rubbed her eyes with her free hand, rolling over to look at Steve who had begun playing with her hair. "We'll stop in soon."

_"Great! We'll have a party, preferably a wild one. Hey, Bruce! Looks like we're getting the band back together!" _

"Bruce is there?" Ashlyn questioned hopefully.

_"Yeah, so are Natasha and Clint. Alina and the twins are three peas in a pod." _

Ashlyn smiled at the thought of the red headed, curly haired baby. She hadn't been able to see her much due to Natasha or Clint always working. "We'll be sure to stop over then."

_"Eeeexxxxccceellleenntt. I don't mean to gossip or talk your ear off, but Pepper wants me to ask you if you've heard the news about Jane and Thor."_

"No, I haven't."

_"Jane's _gravid_." _

Ashlyn gasped, causing Steve to look over at his wife in amusement. "Jane's pregnant? That's great! Is she over there now?"

_"Yup. I'll tell her you said so." _

"Congratulations!" Steve grinned.

"Tell her Steve said congrats!"

_"I hate playing carrier pigeon," _Stark whined. He seemed to be able to feel Ashlyn's stern gaze through the phone so he added, _"Fine, I'll tell her. You shudda seen Point Break's face! He was blubbering like a baby!" _

"Awww," Ashlyn sighed. "I bet it was sweet."

_"It was disgusting." _

"You're so cruel, Tony Stark!"

_"He got salt stains on his shirt! He practically flooded my tower!"_

"Be nice to him, Tony."

_"Yeah yeah, okay, whatever. Apparently she's like a month along or something. I don't pay attention when bitches ramble." _

"Rude!"

_"I'm only stating the truth." _

"I'm hanging up now..." Ashlyn trailed off playfully.

_"You better come over!" _

"I promise!"

_"Au revoir!"_

The female super solider laughed. "Goodbye, Tony."

Ashlyn hung up her phone and set it back on the table. She then pulled the covers back over herself and Steve wrapped his arms around her again. Ashlyn playfully tossed her leg over his side and he glanced over at her, mirth glowing in his baby blues.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Rogers, but are you trying to seduce me?"

Ashlyn's cheeks grew red and she moved to pull her leg back but her husband grabbed it and yanked her closer, rolling over onto his back and grinning up at her.

"W-Why? Is it working?" Ashlyn taunted, kissing him again. They kissed for a few moments before Steve's phone rang from the kitchen. This time they both groaned.

"Who could that be?" Ashlyn asked when Steve kicked off his covers and got up. Ashlyn padded after him, shuttering when her bare feet came in contact with the chilly tile. She couldn't help but admire the way his muscles moved when he walked across the room in only a pair of shorts. He picked up his phone, ran a hand through his hair, and hit the button before placing it to his ear.

"Director Fury," Steve greeted. Ashlyn watched from the doorway, toying with her wedding ring as she did so.

"Yes. Uh huh. Of course." Steve nodded, listening to Fury for a few minutes, his facial expressions changing before becoming blank and his knuckles whiting. "I see. Yes, yes, I understand. Tomorrow? All right. Everyone is informed, correct? Tony and Pepper...? Yes, sir. I see. Stark wanted us to visit anyway. Goodbye."

Ashlyn moved to sit on the marble countertop of the island next to Steve. He gazed at her for a moment, his eyes falling on her bare, muscled legs. Ashlyn adjusted the collar on her Pink Floyd and cleared her throat. Steve's attention came back to her face.

"What are you looking at?" Ashlyn inquired with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"The most beautiful woman in the world," Steve said with a smile. His cheeks were tinged pink for a moment and then he added, "S-Sorry. I like it when you wear shorts. You have gorgeous legs."

Ashlyn blushed slightly and changed the subject. "What did Fury want?"

"You remember Loki of Asgard, correct? Thor's brother?"

Ashlyn nodded. "The one who tried to take over earth."

"Well his...punishment has finally been decided."

That caught Ashlyn's interest. Her heart skipped a beat unpleasantly at his ominous tone. "It took long enough. Thor's not happy, is he?"

"Actually, Thor is pretty thrilled. He was afraid something worse was going to happen to Loki. He's been locked up in a highly guarded cage in Asgard and this is going to be his first time emerging from it."

"Okay," Ashlyn inclined her head again, sliding off the island as she headed over to the fridge and cupboard. She got out a bowl, a spoon, a box of Honey Bunches of Oats, and a gallon of milk. "But what does this have to do with us? Isn't he staying in Asgard?"

"Not exactly."

Ashlyn took a bite of her cereal before pouring a bit more into the bowl to balance out the milk. She chewed and swallowed before speaking again.

"So what's happening?"

"Well he's coming back to earth."

Ashlyn dropped her spoon, the utensil plopping back into her breakfast and splashing a bit of milk onto the counter. Ashlyn ripped off a paper towel and began to clean the spots up, her heart racing. "What do you mean, 'he's coming back to earth'? Loki tried to _rule_ us, r-r-remember? He'll j-just aim for domination again, won't he?"

Steve gently took the paper towel from his wife and pushed her bowl to the side so he could clean up the milk and she could eat. Ashlyn followed her food but didn't touch her spoon until Steve had reassured her. He's eyes teemed with furious (and anxious) notions.

"Apparently he's been stripped of his powers and is in exile. He's mortal. The king in Asgard is forcing him to live among the people he tried to oppress as punishment. Thor has been put in charge of him and is going to be staying on earth with him for the time being."

"Which means we're in charge of him as well," Ashlyn noted, connecting the dots. "He's going to be living in the tower. That's why Tony and Pepper are involved."

Steve dipped his head, his jaw locking. "Exactly."

Ashlyn gazed at him as he finished wiping off the milk. Ashlyn made an irritated noise in the back of her throat. "Oh Steve. You're worried about me, aren't you?"

"With good reason," Steve muttered under his breath. Ashlyn's hearing immediately picked up on it.

Ashlyn couldn't help but be touched. She remained still slightly annoyed by the fact that even though she was just as strong as he was, sometimes Steve still saw her as the petite, timid, brunette from when they first met. Maybe she was still sometimes timid, but she was getting better. It was just her shyness that paralyzed and tongue tied her a good portion of the time. It was sweet that he was getting so protective of her, but she oddly longed for him to know that she could handle herself.

"C-Clint especially isn't going to like this." Ashlyn flexed her muscles a bit as she spoke and ate her cereal. "He was mind controlled by Loki last time, correct?"

"Affirmative," Steve answered. Ashlyn raised an eyebrow and she finished her breakfast in silence.

"I'm a little nervous to be honest," Ashlyn finally said as she rinsed her bowl out in the sink. "But if he's mortal I'll be much stronger than him. I have strength and power too, you know."

"I know." Steve wrapped an arm around her waist. "I have all right to be worried, ma'am. He's a psychopath who will be most likely driven by revenge. I don't want him to take it out on you because we stopped him in the summer two years ago."

Ashlyn leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek just as her StarkPhone yelped out the lyrics to _Shoot to Thrill. _The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Eat some breakfast while I take this."

"We are just so _popular_ this morning," Steve replied with a little smirk as he puffed out his chest proudly. Ashlyn grabbed her phone, strode into their room, and shut the door before answering.

"Hi, Tony."

_"Salutations, Ashie," _Tony said as there was a loud crash in the background.

"What was that?"

_"Don't be alarmed. Clint's just not very happy right now. I'm letting him take it out on a few possessions of __Pepper's that she got for Christmas that she really hates and can't wait to get rid of. SCORE, LEGOLAS!" _

_ "Is the man of iron holding a demolishing festivity?" _

_ "Sure, Point Break." _

There was the shattering of what sounded to be a glass vase and the whooping of Tony as Thor cried, _"ANOTHER!" _

"H-Holy cow, easy on the e-ears guys," Ashlyn stammered out after the loud bellows and smashing on the other line made her ears want to bleed.

_"Sorry. Hey! Ease it up, fellas! I'm on the phone with Ashie!" _There were a few calls of greeting and then more smashing. _"So you heard about Loki, right?" _

"Yes."

_"That bastard has to live with us in my-_our-_tower. Fuck if he will! You know how much trouble he caused last time?" _

"I am aware. I was living before I met you, Tony Stark."

_"Must've not been that great of a life. No offense." _

Ashlyn sighed and rolled her eyes again. She had learned that his smart, egoistic comments really meant no harm when directed at her.

_"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. I'm not too happy. I mean, fuck he's going to be here with the twins and Pepper. It's not like I can just send them away to Malibu. I'm not doing that, no freaking way. The little shit is going to learn real fast not to mess with the kids or he's got another thing coming. I don't even want his slimy little eyes on them. Clint is worried about Nymphy but I told him that you are free to put an arrow in his leg if he even struts over to her." _

Ashlyn smiled at the nickname and continued to get dressed. Clint and Natasha's daughter was truly adorable. She was like a little sprite with her short, bouncy red locks and stormy blue-gray eyes like her father's. The tiny baby was much like a fairy, earning her the nickname Nymph. Bruce had called her that one day and it just stuck.

"Alina will be fine. She's got great parents to protect her. Plus L-Loki is mortal. He's human. We can easily kick his butt if he tries anything funny."

_"His strength might have been sapped but his brain is all there. Don't forget that." _

"I was just saying," Ashlyn insisted as she hopped into a pair of jeans and exchanged her Pink Floyd shirt for a sky blue button-up with white buttons. She rolled up the sleeves a bit and pinned her phone in between her shoulder and cheek.

_"I know, Ash. I know. So. You and the Capsicle are coming over today, you got that? I want you over here in at least an hour or the Hulk will personally deliver you over here himself...What, Bruce? Oh. Well I'll pick you up instead, kidnap you, and shove you two into the trunk of my car, you understand?" _

"Crystal clear," Ashlyn replied, slipping on some socks and freshening up. She placed her phone down on the table and clicked it on speaker.

"_We're really excited. Jamie misses you," _Tony insisted.

"Awww. I can't wait till I get to hold her again," Ashlyn said with a grin as she braided her long hair down her back. "She's so cute. Both of them are. Logan is adorable as well."

_"Because he's the spitting image of his father."_ Ashlyn could hear Tony's smirk through the phone.

"Ashlyn?" Steve asked as he knocked on their door. "Are you done getting dressed?"

_"Ooooh you were getting dressed while you were talking to me?"_ Tony laughed. _"That's sexy." _

Ashlyn's face turned beat red. "Yes, Steve. And, y-y-you know, Tony, I can d-deny your invitation-"

_"No! I'm going, I'm going. You and Steve better come over!" _

Steve entered the room and glared at the phone on the table. "I honestly don't know why you talk with him."

_ "I heard that, Spandex. I even miss you, you big galoot. Sorry for embarrassing your wife. And bring bathing suits! I have a surprise waiting for you." _

"See you in a few, Tony," Ashlyn responded.

Tony then cackled, _"Not sorry!" _

There was a beep as the line went dead. Ashlyn clicked her phone back to the main screen and put in a pair of simple, silver stud earrings. She then walked into the bathroom that was connected to their room and brushed her teeth.

"Stark is so rude to you," Steve said as he got dressed. Ashlyn pivoted and leaned against the frame of the door as he pulled on a white t-shirt. The seer simply shrugged and continued to brush her teeth. She spit in the sink, grabbed her purple one piece and a pair of shorts from the drawer, told Steve to grab his own swimming suit, and left the room only to quickly admire how great Steve looked in a tight white shirt.

Ashlyn pulled on a pair of white deck shoes, a jacket, her purse, and the car keys to their red Ford.

"Ashlyn? Where's my jacket?" Steve called from their room. Ashlyn only smiled, reaching up and grabbing the soft, brown leather jacket from the coat rack.

"I have it here, Steve," Ashlyn responded as he came into the breezeway. He grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, darlin'."

Ashlyn lead the way out to the car once Steve had laced up his shoes. Steve hopped in the passenger seat and the brunette stuck the keys in the ignition, buckled up, turned on the car, and backed out of the driveway. Steve toyed with the buttons on the radio, still an amateur when it came to operating the buttons in the car.

"Sweetie-"

The female super solider clicked the on button to a station of oldies Steve liked. They drove in silence, Steve only speaking up when they reached a red light.

"Why are we bringing swim suits to Stark's place?" the blonde inquired.

"Tony only said he had a surprise."

When they reached the tower Ashlyn parked outside at the curb and they entered together. As soon as they stepped foot inside they were happily welcomed by the Stark's AI.

_"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. Tony is waiting for you upstairs." _

"I love hearing that," Steve muttered with a smile.

"What? JARVIS?"

"No. Mr. and Mrs. Rogers."

Ashlyn beamed at him as they got into the elevator. She then asked up to JARVIS, "How is Pepper? Is she putting up okay with the chaos in the tower?"  
_"Her vital signs are normal."_

"And the twins?" Ashlyn questioned.

_"Young Mr. and Miss Stark are wonderful additions to the tower."_

As soon as the elevator dinged and opened up in the living room, Steve and Ashlyn were immediately bombarded by salutations and a few hugs. Thor joyfully kissed Ashlyn's hand and thumped Steve on the back, Bruce pulling Ashlyn into a hug along with Pepper and Jane, Clint and Natasha waved from the couch, and Tony threw his arms around the both of them.

"Jesus, Ashlyn, are you taller than me? Shrink a bit, will you?" Tony yelped.

"It's almost good to see you again, Tony," Ashlyn teased.

"Aw c'mon, Ashie. We missed you! Come see Alina and the twins."

As soon as Stark walked to the couch and sat down, Pepper whispered in Ashlyn's ear, "It was mainly him. He's got a soft spot for you, Ashie. He even told me you're like the sister he has always secretly wanted."

"T-That will be sweet as soon as he stops being so rude to me," Ashlyn replied with a chuckle. She and Steve walked over to the couch together and Ashlyn plopped down on the floor next to the three babies.

Alina was leaning against her father's feet and gnawing on a chew ring. The six month old's eyes wandered up to Ashlyn's face and her eyes lit up at the sight of the newcomer, but did not move from her father's legs. She already had a head full of curly red hair like her mother, her eyes blue and gray like her father's stormy gaze. Logan and Jamie Stark crawled to Ashlyn with cute baby smiles and chubby cheeks as soon as her rear hit the blanket that was sprawled across the floor. The two eight month olds were mini replicas of their father with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes except for Jamie's were the same shade of lovely green as her mother's. Ashlyn pulled Jamie up into her lap and kissed the top of her head before setting her back down and doing the same with Logan.

"Hi babies," Ashlyn said softly. Jamie cooed.

"The kids are actually going down for a nap in a few minutes," Tony explained, scooping Logan up into his arms. "They'll have to stay up here with Pepper and Jane during our little pool party. They don't want to swim. What party poopers."

"You have a swimming pool now? That is your new addition, Stark?" Steve asked as Pepper and Jane took Logan and Jamie to their room. Natasha followed with a yawning Alina.

"You'll see in a minute. Head to a spare bathroom and change," the billionaire answered with a wink.

* * *

**The Pool**

**12:00 PM **

_"CANNONBALL!"_

_"FOR ASGARD!" _

Ashlyn held up her hands to block the torrent of water from dousing her as Bruce Banner and Thor's bodies entered the pool with a huge splash. The Avenger's gang was down on the first floor where the watery addition had been added on. At first Ashlyn had thought it was a huge joke. She walked into the room to find a spring board, and elevated diving platform, and a few long and tall, twisting water slides with no liquid in sight. It was simply a huge room made up of tile and concrete. Then, with the push of a button by Clint's finger, the ground peeled away and folded out from the center of the room, pushing into the ground and leaving a huge dip. Another hole appeared, much smaller than the first but still quite big in size. As the floor pulled back and sunk into the walls of the dip, water flooded in and appeared. H20 flushed around and down the path of the multiple watersides, tubes, rafts, noodles, and pool toys popping up from another place in the ground by the pool side. The hot tub filled with water and began to bubble and froth as the jets kicked on. The gargantuan natatorium really was something else, something of the future. It screamed Stark.

Thor and Bruce laughed when there heads popped up from the water on the deep end. Ashlyn took a deep breath and climbed up the ladder to the diving platform. Clint was up at the top waiting for her with a mischievous grin.

"Let's go, Ashie!" Tony cried, skimming across the vitreously clear water in a raft. The brunette was already uncomfortable about being so exposed in her modest one piece, but it was only worse now that all eyes were on her.

"You can do it!" Steve called up to her, treading water in the deep end. Natasha was looked up at her husband, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Ashlyn swallowed as Clint grabbed her wrist, the seer's heart racing obnoxiously in her chest. It was especially unpleasant with her enhanced hearing. She was so sure that everyone could hear it beating, thumping, hammering, and dashing around in her chest. After all, she could hear all of their heartbeats. But when no one made any sign of picking up on it, the brunette said nothing.

Then much to Ashlyn's surprise, ground was no longer beneath her feet and she was plummeting down into the water, tugged by Clint's tight grip. She entered the water feet first, her body tumbling through the water until she came to a stop. Instinct forced her eyes open where there was the slight sting of chlorine but nothing else. The sounds above her were muted and she could see their faces squinting down through the water at her as Ashlyn peered up at them. The female super solider reached out a hand and clasped Clint's ankle. She then tugged him down into the water, shoving him down as she rocketed up.

When the assassin popped back up he splashed water right in her face. Ashlyn slapped some water back in his face, accidentally showering Natasha and Steve with the extra force. Natasha returned the spray with an attack of her own, accidentally hitting Tony along with Ashlyn and Clint. Tony used his oar from the raft to repay the red head, but got Thor instead. Thor grabbed Banner and dunked him under, Ashlyn and Steve splashing Tony and Clint, and Natasha spraying Thor with a squirt gun full of water she had reached up and grabbed from the pool toys. Suddenly everyone had their hands on the water guns and were racing around the pool, diving in, leaping out, barreling down the water slides, and making forts out of tubes and rafts. Ashlyn screamed when Thor suddenly switched sides along with Bruce and all of a sudden it was just her and Steve against the rest of them. They were surrounded, all the water guns pointed in their direction. Ashlyn checked behind her and saw that they were stranded on the edge of the pool.

"This is the end of the line, Rogers!" Clint said, faking a thick cowboy accent.

"How on earth are they all still alive?" Bruce inquired seriously.

"We're too stubborn to die!" Steve shouted, wrapped his arms around Ashlyn, pressed his wife against his bare and toned chest, and tipped backwards into the pool with a shout just as the opposing team fired their liquefied ammo.

Ashlyn felt her feet scrape the bottom of the pool and Steve's lips brush against her own in a romantic, underwater kiss. Ashlyn opened her eyes to find the Captain staring back at the female, her hair billowing out around them majestically. Ashlyn dove back into the kiss, coughing and heading for the surface when her mouth filled with water.

"So how was the kiss?" Tony questioned peskily.

Ashlyn blushed. In response Steve extended his hand and snatched up Tony's leg and hauled him down into the translucent depths. The squirt gun war picked back up with a certain Tony Stark as the object of torture.

* * *

**The Avengers' Kitchen**

**9:00 PM**

Ashlyn rapped her palm against her forehead with a groan, mentally wishing she could face plant straight into the ground. How on earth had they agreed to do this?

On their last night of "Loki-freeness" the Avengers, Jane, and Pepper thought it would be appropriate to really let loose and have fun. The tower was fully prepared, JARVIS alert and aware of the dangers, and necessary protocols were taken. If the dark haired God even stepped foot in the hallway that lead to the nursery, they would be alerted. If he tried to get into where the babies slept, JARVIS would kick on the defensive system. After eating a huge array of pizzas and ice cream sundays, Tony had suggested they play a stimulating game of Truth or Dare. Ashlyn already knew that any game of T 'n D meant interrogation or abuse but with Tony and the rest of the gang it would be a huge, messed up session of awkward sexual question or disturbingly sexual command.

The seer wasn't completely surprised when (after quickly explaining the rules to Steve and Thor) the dares ranged from person to person. Clint, surprisingly, wanted everyone to strip. Natasha had some of the meanest, wickedest dares and the most accurate truths. She actually made Bruce consume a cocktail of just condiments, all mixed together in one revolting concoction. Tony's were all around insane, but his truths were him trying to be rude, but they were childish more than anything. Bruce made everyone be weirdos together. All of Jane's were really silly, very dorky, and she giggled and laughed most of the time. Thor became over excited and thought his dares were rather tough, but his truths were all questions about Midgard. Pepper's ranged from situation to situation. When Steve's turn came he gave a childish dare to Tony to lick Bruce's foot. Tony's rebuttal was to immediately drill the male super solider whether if he and Ashlyn were still virgins when Steve chose truth.

"Dare," Steve uttered, blushing profusely. Ashlyn anxiously rubbed her neck, her face equally as hot.

"I dare you to answer the question!" Tony commanded.

Steve mumbled under his breath. Stark raised his eyebrows, demanding for the Captain to speak up.

"No."

Tony let out an evil cackle and fell on his back. "Finally! It's about freaking time!"

"My turn!" Clint interrupted. "Thor. Truth or dare."

"I will accept a challenge," Thor responded with a nod.

Clint thought for a moment. "I dare you to strip down, dance around naked, and sing the most annoying song you've ever heard on Midgard."

"You wish me to frolic around with my genitalia displayed?" Thor's forehead creased and his blue eyes widened. "Isn't that unsuitable for the women to lay their eyes upon?"

"So you're going to chicken out?" Clint smirked, biting the corner of his lip.

Thor glared. "I will not back down or be defeated by your mockery."

The Asgardian then proceeded to strip down. Ashlyn got a view of his muscled bare chest as he struggled with his jeans. The seer threw her hands over her eyes before she could see anything she would regret, her face flushed with secondary embarrassment.

There was the thumping of feet as Thor began to prance. He then sang in a bitter, irritated voice, "'Tis Friday, Friday, thou must lower thine self...on Friday-!"

"T-T-This is t-terrible," the brunette moaned quietly.

"Are you kidding? The view's great!" someone giggled.

"Lady Ashlyn," Thor said once he was dressed, his tone still a little sour. He turned to face the brunette and continued on with, "Would you rather prove your veracity or accept a mighty command?"

"H-How about the veracity," Ashlyn stammered as her fingers began to wiggle.

"You did truth the last few rounds. C'mon, live a little!" Pepper encouraged.

"Okay. Dare," Ashlyn accepted with a nod.

"Lady Ashlyn, I venture you to...eat Midgardian toast without a topping! Completely dry," Thor dared.

Ashlyn stared at him for a moment. "Um...sure."

With the group already seated in the kitchen Ashlyn followed Pepper's instructions for the bread and toaster, popped her dry meal in the device, and ate the toast parched. She smiled at Thor who offered his congratulations.

"That's not even a good one," Tony grumbled.

"Jane? Truth or dare?"

Jane beamed at Ashlyn. "Dare!"

"I dare you to...uh...kiss...Thor?"

"Lame!" Clint chided. Nevertheless, Jane eagerly accepted the dare and kissed Thor full on the mouth for about ten seconds. Jane couldn't stop giggling after that with Thor blushed and grinned.

"Lame? Clint, truth or dare?" Jane snickered with a cocked eyebrow.

"Dare."

"I dare you to confess your love to a woman in this room in the most cheesiest lovesick way you can possibly imagine."

Clint dropped on both of his knees in front of the Black Widow, took both of her hands in his, and proclaimed, "Natasha Romanoff (although I wish to call you Barton), I am madly, ineradicably in love with you. My endearment is like a flame on an inferno of a raging fire while you grow bright like the sun but keep me cool like a bucket of icy, majestic water. Goddammit...I cannot compare you to a summer's day because you are so much hotter and much more beautiful to the point to where when my eyes are privileged enough to lay upon you, they go blind with adoration for the glorious red head before them. I freaking love you, you feel me? You dig?"

Natasha kissed the top of his head. "Yes, you big goofball."

When Clint sat back down, he grinned a malevolent simper at the male super solider. "Cap. Truth or dare?"

"How about dare?"

"I dare you to give Tony Stark a lap dance!"

The room was silent for a moment. Steve then asked, "What is a lap dance? I don't like the sound of it..."

"Dance seductively on my husband," Pepper translated for him.

"W-W-what?!"

"Awww yeah baby get on my lap," Tony chortled.

"Is this a mating dance?" Thor quizzed.

"Yup. It's an important mating call between homosexuals," Pepper explained.

"Clint, please don't make him!" Ashlyn cried.

"Just do it!" Bruce urged just as Natasha said, "Good one, Barton!"

"JARVIS? Record this please," Clint said to the sky.

"C'mon you piece of fine ass homie, give me something to remember." Tony shook his shoulders and smirked.

"B-b-but-!"

"Steve, enough of the 'b-b-buts' and more of the 'B-U-T-T-S!" Pepper laughed.

"Oooh this is gonna be good," Bruce added in.

Ashlyn was blushing almost more than her husband. "Clint, please-"  
"No, this is happening," Clint interrupted.

"You chose dare, Steve," Natasha reminded him.

Steve hung his head and began to dance on Tony, his face bright red with shame. Ashlyn watched horrified as everyone began to cheer and crack up.

"Whoop whoop! Get some!" Clint cheered.

"Whoo take it all off! This is better than a chippendales' performance!" Jane giggled while Thor laughed loudly.

"Unnngh yeah, baby! Oh yeah gimmie more!" Tony hooted.

"Can I stop now?"

"No, don't stop!"

"Uh, I think not."

"How about no?"

"It's only getting good!"

"Steven you are quite the dancer."

"This is beautiful."

"O-Oh my G-G-God!"

Tony then smacked Steve's butt while Pepper screamed in glee. Steve clouted Tony hard across the head and leaped back down next to Ashlyn.

"OH MY GOD, JARVIS, DID YOU GET THAT?" Clint hooted to the heavens while everyone but Ashlyn and Steve bust out laughing.

The game ended very quickly after that.

* * *

**10:00 PM**

**Manhattan, New York**

**Rogers' Home **

It was an alleviation to her constant embarrassment and peril in the Avengers Tower to finally get in the car and head home. Even so, something still felt off. Ashlyn wasn't sure what it was, but there was some sort of strange prickling sensation in the back of her head that compelled her to stop and run into the store. When Steve insisted upon coming in with her, the seer told him that she would be right back and it would only take a few seconds.

It was almost as if she was awake during one of her trances. She felt cold and not all quite there, her feet leading her down an aisle that she had no intent on taking at first. The edges of her vision were fuzzy and gray, Ashlyn's vision spinning ever-so-slightly. There was a point when she was at the cash register where she completely blacked out. Once the box was in the bag and she was back in the car, Ashlyn glanced over at Steve.

"I...I think I had a trance in the store," Ashlyn uttered, her forehead creased with dubiety.

"Are you alright? How do you feel? Did you faint? What happened?" Steve interrogated.

"I'm okay now," Ashlyn said as she swallowed hard. "It was almost like an out of body experience."

They didn't talk much the rest of the way home, Ashlyn trying to focus on the road instead of the unsettling feeling at the back of her head while Steve glimpsed at his wife often, rubbing her hand while it sat on the steering wheel or patting her knee. Once they were home Ashlyn grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom in their room.

Steve thought it was odd to see his wife acting the way she was as if she was stuck in a dream. Her eyes were glazed and distracted, fingers twitching, and cheeks drained of color. It was even stranger when she went straight to the bathroom and didn't emerge for nearly a half hour.

"Ma'am?" Steve knocked gently on the door to the bathroom. "Are...are you okay?"

"Just give me a minute," Ashlyn replied, her voice hesitation and a bit strained.

Inside the bathroom the brunette sat with her head between her knees, a small, single box that was empty by her side. The female was having a hard time controlling her breathing.

"...Ashlyn...?" Steve inquired softly as he entered the bathroom to find his wife on the floor. His heart caught in his chest, skipping a beat before resuming at a fast pace. "Ashlyn, what's wrong?!"

The female muttered something about lateness. When she didn't respond to Steve's next few questions and kept her head down between her knees, Steve dashed into his room, picked up his cellphone, and pressed the Tower's number on his speed dial.

_"What do you want, Capsicle? Some of us are trying to sleep here-" Tony's cranky voice greeted. _

Steve ignored him. Like hell he would be sleeping. "I need to talk to Dr. Banner."

_"Why? What's up?" _Stark asked. There were footsteps on the other end of the line.

"It's important and about Ashlyn. Something's up and need him right now!"

The urging panic in his voice made the footsteps pound faster. There were a few questions on the other line with the voices of the other Avengers, but they were ignored until the phone was in Bruce's hand.

_"Cap. What's going on?" _

"Something's wrong with Ashlyn. She's sitting in the bathroom with her head between her knees and she won't answer me. She keeps saying something about being late, I can't really tell exactly what she's saying it sounds garbled. But she might be having a trance, she mentioned feeling like she was having one when we stopped by the store-"

_"What did you buy at the store?" _

"Ashlyn went in without me."

_"Do you know what she bought, though?" _

"She didn't show me. Why is it important?"

_"Just trust me on this. Ask Ashlyn what she bought at the store." _

The super solider turned to the female. "Ma'am? What did you buy at the store?"

Ashlyn murmured as she turned a tearstained face up at the Captain. "I knew I was late. That's why I didn't feel right...my trance made me...it knew..."

"Ashlyn? _What's_ late? What's going on? What did you buy at the store?"

In reply Ashlyn got to her feet, wiped off her cheeks with the back of her hand, and pointed a finger at the sink.

Steve turned to find a pregnancy test sitting on the edge. It was positive.

"Oh my god she's pregnant," Steve exhaled as he picked up the test. "She bought a pregnancy test and it's positive."

_"Ashlyn's pregnant?! Holy cow! Congratulations!" _There were roars of laughter and happiness in the background.

"I've got to go. Thank you, Bruce. That's what I needed. I'll call you if anything else happens," Steve uttered while it felt like he was unable to breathe.

After a moment, Steve hung up the phone. He looked at his wife who was staring back at him with a tiny smile.

Steve threw himself at his wife, showering her face, neck, and collar bone with kisses. He could feel his body practically glowing with delight. In between pecks he managed to get out, "This is so great!"

"I didn't mean to scare you," Ashlyn said, her body shivering. "I'm just scared. I'm sorry. I'm just really nervous and afraid to be a mother and I wasn't sure-"

Steve cut her off by planting a long kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he told his wife, "I'm s-scared too. But you're going to make a great mother, Ash. I know you will."

Ashlyn's eyes glimmered and this time she was the one who initiated the kiss.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	2. Confrontation

**Guest-** Here it is! I'm sorry it took so long :(

**Synyster.A7X-** Here you are! Thank you so much :)

**geica91-** Knowing Loki, he'll be plotting something diabolical.

**Shelby-** Sorry! Here you are and I hope this will tide you over till the next, longer chapter is up.

**BornToBeAWitch1989-** I had a lot of fun writing it!

**brooke13243546-** Here you are! I'm happy to make you laugh and giggle :3

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** Thanks :D

**Lexicon04-** I think I could arrange to build a pool in my basement just for you, lovely. And thanks! I love the feels.

**Anime-GuardianAngel-** Muhahaha yes...something..._bad. _

**AllThingWeird35-** Thank you so much!

**m9ower-** Thanks! Please enjoy 8D

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** Well I couldn't not include such perfection, hon! ;)

**shelbs-** Thanks!

**Silentmusic226-** Sorry for the wait! Here you are and I hope you like it.

**Fellowship of Avengers-** We're all happy for them until something bad happens! MUHAHAHA! Nah, just kidding. I couldn't do that to Stevelyn.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They really do help the story start off right. **

* * *

**My muse and schedule have not been coexisting hand in hand.**

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~CONFRONTATION~***

* * *

**Manhattan, New York**

**Avengers Tower**

**April 9****th**

**12:00 PM**

It felt otherworldly and odd to know that when she placed a hand on her stomach, she was coming in contact with another person, a little baby, growing inside of her. The sensation was foreign and the feeling scared her to death. The mere thought that she was sharing her body with a future human being was unsettling but comforting at the same time. Ashlyn had wanted a child growing up and Steve had been talking about wanting one since they had gotten married. He had slept holding her close with a hand draped across her flat abdomen. In a few months she would actually begin to show. Ashlyn had never been able to picture herself pregnant. She only hoped that she wouldn't be bonkers like the pregnant woman stereotype.

What made it all worth it was that the cute, enthralled, smitten, and adorable little grin that had graced Steve's lips the other night had yet to leave. As soon as Ashlyn woke up she found Steve smiling down at her and then he proceeded to kiss her multiple times. They were some of the best kisses Ashlyn had ever received and they nearly surpassed her first ever kiss: the snowy Christmas night at the base of what had been Stark tower with the Captain. The night before that afternoon she had called her parents. Her father congratulated them and her mother cried into the phone. Her father said that Steve was the best thing that had ever happened to Ashlyn and the brunette agreed instantly, snuggling up into her husband's collar. Ashlyn was nervous for what would happen when the morning came, but she knew everything would be just fine.

"Doesn't it make you the least bit nervous that the man who tried to conquer the world is going to be living with us in the Avengers Tower?" Ashlyn had questioned as they drove to the skyscraper, her knuckles whitening around the steering wheel.

"I don't worry for my safety," Steve responded, reaching over to squeeze his wife's arm. "I will keep you safe no matter what. He's not laying one finger on my family."

At that point in time Ashlyn and Steve stood in the elevator riding up to the Avengers' living room. Ashlyn honestly had expected what happened next.

With a ding the doors slid open and a pair of hands grabbed her. Ashlyn yelped when she was scooped up into someone's heavily muscled arms and then was sitting on Clint's shoulders. Tony was yelling something about his Spandex Temple lacking the Vestal and his seer no longer being chaste. Then she was down and it felt like a million pairs of arms were embracing her and thousands of voices were echoing in her ears. When she had regained her sight and it was no longer blurred by hair and bodies, she found Pepper, Jane, and the Avengers all beaming at her.

"W-W-What was _that _all about?" Ashlyn stammered out. Clint, who had a party horn dangling out between his lips, blew out an obnoxious note so the streamers at the end of the instrument flapped about.

"We just wanted to praise and highly regard you two on for no longer being virgins!" Tony exclaimed with a smirk.

"And for that you're expecting," Bruce added in.

"Mostly for the latter," Pepper agreed with a nod.

"But partly for you two no longer being pure unlike the rest of us," Clint chortled as he elbowed Tony in the ribs.

"Mainly." Tony dipped his head.

Ashlyn felt her face grow hot. "Well thanks. I-I-I think."

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly. "Is Thor getting-?"

"Yes, they'll be here in a few minutes," Natasha answered with Alina in her arms. Ashlyn glanced over to see that both Tony and Pepper had one of the twins in their clasp. Logan was toying with the collar of his mother's shirt while Jamie gurgled and ran her tiny hand over her father's facial hair, the other hand tapping on the arc reactor that was glowing through his shirt. Alina was just chewing on her hand and gazing at Clint. Ashlyn's eyes quickly picked up on the fact that Natasha had a gun in her thigh holster and Tony was wearing his two silver bracelets.

"What's the plan when he gets here?" Bruce inquired. "I understand he's going to be living with us, but for how long?"

"However long it takes. The Asgardian's said he can't come back until he's changed and under control," Steve said.

"Which will be eons. Non compos mentis. A completely power hungry lunatic." Tony cocked a sassy eyebrow and went on when the elevator dinged. "This outta be fun."

The lift doors separated and out emerged Thor with a smile on his face at the sight of his gathered friends. Ashlyn could tell there was a certain wariness in his usually jolly blue eyes. He wore his Asgardian amor and carried his hammer in one hand, his other resting on the back of his accompaniment. The brunette's eyes quickly scanned over the other man as fast as her heightened reflexes and senses would allow. The other she recognized right away from seeing him on television, his face permanently burned into her mind just like Schwarzlose's and the Avengers' were. His hair was darker than the color of the night, a deep jet black that was slicked back, and the tips reaching his collarbone. He was much leaner than Thor but just as tall. His skin was pale and looked as cold as his sharp green eyes. His gaze was calculating and chilly when it locked with Ashlyn's dark blue one. Loki had high cheek bones, a strong, sharp jaw line, and a handsome but sly looking face. The man wore a simple crew neck, green tee with black pants and dark shoes. His arms were well muscled but lacked Asgardian strength. Ashlyn found it odd that he shared the same nervous habit that she did when she spotted his fingers twitching and flexing by his sides.

Ashlyn's heart pounded in her chest as Loki continued to stare at her as if he was studying some foreign creature. His gaze never wavered from her own, their eyes locked in a battle to see who could hold the fixed look the longest. Ashlyn's own fingers quickly began to move by her side and she swallowed hard when her body shivered.

"Welcome back, Reindeer Games," Tony greeted. When Loki's eyes shot over to Tony and the little girl in his arms, a simper tugged at the corner of his lip.

"Stark I see you have been busy," Loki responded as he peeked back and fourth between Pepper, Logan, Jamie, and Tony. "Same with you, Barton."

Clint's jaw locked. "How was your purgatory, you miserable-"

"Captain, will you show my brother to his living chamber now?" Thor interrupted. Loki's face twitched into a miniscule snarl when Thor tagged him as his sibling. "I must speak with Stark and Barton. I will include you in the conversing in a moment."

Steve nodded and gestured for Loki to follow him. Ashlyn pursued her husband down the hallway, Loki striding with a facade of confidence while his fingers gave a spasm of anxiety here and there. The ex-Asgardian's room was just a short walk down a corridor from the main floor where the Avengers all gathered when not on their own private quarters and floors. Steve pushed open the door and pointed Loki inside. In the interior of the room was a queen sized bed with white blankets, pillows, ans sheets, a desk, a chest at the foot of the bed for possessions, a bedside table with an alarm clock and lamp, a dresser for his clothes, and a wardrobe for shirts and coats that needed to be hung. It was all very simple with a window that overlooked the city.

"This will suffice," Loki drawled. "It is more extravagant than what I was expecting from Stark."

"You should be grateful you get a bed at all," Steve replied darkly. Ashlyn didn't like the intensity in his voice. It reminded her of the first time Steve had confronted Dr. Schwarzlose who was still being held in an extremely secured cell at a SHIELD prison.

"I suppose," Loki responded, his eyes narrowing. "I imagine you are rooming nearby?"

"I'm not your personal caregiver."

Ashlyn tugged slightly on the side of Steve's shirt. Loki heard the ruffling of the fabric and his attention turned to her.

"You have yet to introduce me, oh fair captain."

"You'll have to wait," Steve said. "Wait here."

"It's not like I have any other choice." Loki smirked. His eyes lingered on Ashlyn for a heartbeat more before he turned to his desk where a book sat. Steve placed his hand on the small of her back in a protective gesture and leas his wife from the room. Once they were back in the living room, Ashlyn released a breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

A surly looking Tony was sprawled on the couch with a little sleeping Jamie resting on his chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Clint was clearly irritated and was muttering to Natasha while Alina and Logan were crawling around in a pack n play. Jane and Thor were the only ones who looked up when they came back in.

"How is my brother fairing?" Thor inquired immediately.

"He says his room with 'suffice'," Steve quoted.

"Thor was just telling us how we have to treat Loki with respect and all that other shit," Tony groaned. "Ugh."

"Hell if I will," Clint grumbled.

Thor ignored them. "I know he is not well liked, but he is still my brother and will be treated properly and accordingly."

"What about our kids?" Pepper spoke up.

"Loki will do them no harm or harm will have to be done to him," Thor answered. "He does not know about Jane or Lady Ashlyn and he will not know until we either tell him or it becomes much too obvious."

"If it's not too much to ask, will you be keeping an eye on him up there, Ash?" Natasha questioned, tapping her temple to signify the seer's visions.

"I-I can try," Ashlyn stammered with a nod. "You know they're unpredictable-"

"Which is why you two are going to start staying with us more often," Tony told Steve and Ashlyn. "Not only will it be a party, but I know Ol' Saint Nick is going to be having us go on a mission soon and he'll need someone here to keep Loki in line. No offense to you or Jane, Pep. I'm pretty sure your barbed tongue would make him cower in fear anyway."

Pepper smiled.

Ashlyn shivered at the thought of being the only one in the tower with the ability to keep Loki at bay while the other Avengers were off saving the world and fighting crime. Her eyebrows came together and a hand absentmindedly went over her abdomen.

Steve's mouth tightened. "We'll have to see about that. Ashlyn and I should go get some of our stuff then."

"I'll come with," Bruce muttered. "I need some fresh air."

Ashlyn ran a hand through her hair and nodded. "Okay.

"And Thor," Steve spoke as JARVIS called up an elevator for them. "Loki won't stop staring at Ashlyn. Is this something I should be worried about?"

Thor shook his head. "He has met and seen all of us before except for her. He has even heard and seen about Lady Stark his first time on earth. Lady Ashlyn, you are new to him. He is probably wondering where you came from. My brother is can be very curious to certain aspects. He also over analyzes things to the point where light thoughts can become dark. I would not become too anxious, Steven. Loki is harmless in his current state."

"How long will it take?" Bruce asked seriously.

"However long it takes for my brother to change like I once did," Thor explained. "Loki is a good person. I know you mortals find it hard to believe, but in there somewhere is the brother I once knew and loved. We'll have to unravel him and peel away the disease that is haunting him."

* * *

_~Illumini_


	3. Inferiority

**MissKittyavengesupreme-** I'm sorry and don't worry about it. Here you are :)

**ILove2Write13-** POSSIBLY.

**l-o-c-c-l-a-i-r-e-e-** *sobs loudly and grossly* I only write Steve calling ma'am still once in awhile because it's a polite habit for him that was pounded in his beautiful, glorious, gentlemanly head. Plus Steve adores Ashlyn's little blush with the use of his formality.

**Silentmusic226-** Ahhh...sorry 'bout that. I hope you like this chapter.

**Lexicon04-** So that was the thump in my basement...

**Fellowship of Avengers-** muhahahahaha...maybe.

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** I-can't-Niamh-I...urgh I've died again.

**I-love-tea-and-coffee-** They'll make an appearance sooner or later ;)

**Anime-GuardianAngel-** Shit might just hit the fan.

* * *

**I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been studying for school exams that are coming up very soon (I really, really hate school sometimes, you know?). And then I had soccer which was chaotic (I'm still going through the motions for the season is almost over). I also had to get caught up with Supernatural and all the...**_**falling.** _***cries loudly***

**Plus browsing Tumblr does not help whatsoever. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~INFERIORITY~***

* * *

**Manhattan, New York**

**Avengers Tower**

**April 10****th**

**9:30 AM**

Ashlyn awoke abruptly to find that Steve was no longer snuggled up next to her. The female super solider kicked off the covers and swung her feet over the side of the bed, staring at her naked feet before placing them on the plush carpet. Ashlyn rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and stretched with a huge yawn. She clasped up a few of the buttons that had come loose during the night on her TARDIS blue long sleeve shirt and tugged slightly on her matching pajama pants. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair and stumbled out into the Avengers' kitchen.

"'Morning, Ash," Clint chirped from the stool he was sitting on. Alina sat in her highchair, her little hands prying at the bowl of baby food. Her father caught her before she almost tipped the whole container over upon herself and leaned in, nibbling on her cheek. Alina gave a little cry of delight and a wide, gummy smile, her fingers wrapped up in Clint's hair. Ashlyn felt a surge of warmth from the scene. Barton was such an adorable, doting dad.

"Hiya, Clint. Do you happen to know where Steve is at?" Ashlyn asked.

Clint nodded, prying Alina's hands from his hair and continuing to feed her. "He's working out downstairs with Natasha. He told me to tell you that he'll be done in a bit."

Ashlyn went to continue but at that moment, Loki decided to make an appearance. He strode wearily into the kitchen in only a pair of green pajama pants, a white t-shirt in his hands. His muscles stood out with obvious annoyance, straining against his skin has his hands shook with fury. Ashlyn could hear his heartbeat rapidly flinging itself about. The brunette's question to his anger was answered as soon as Thor followed him into the kitchen.

"Brother! Try this popping tart!" Thor exclaimed. He strode into the kitchen with the box of strawberry tartlets in his hands. Loki pulled on his shirt and his hair flopped loosely about.

"If I consume this Midgardian food will you finally let me be?" Loki snapped, ripping the box from his brother's hands. He took one out and stared at the wrapping. He cautiously ripped at the metallic jacket to reveal the Pop-Tart. Ashlyn watched as he glanced at Thor before pushing it toward his mouth.

"Loki, popping tarts are much better toasted," Thor explained, plugging the toaster in and placing his brother's pastry inside of it. He pushed down the lever and turned to Ashlyn.

"Lady Ashlyn, you have awoken," Thor greeted merrily. "Would you like a popping tart?"

"N-No thank you, Thor," Ashlyn responded with a smile. She tapped a box of Lucky Charms and milk she had pulled out and poured herself a bowl. She began to eat when Thor spoke to her again.

"The Charms of Luck are rather good, are they not?"

Ashlyn dipped her head. "Yes, they're good. They're almost as good as-"

The seer was cut off by a certain dark haired deity.

"Mortal machine! Relinquish my popping pastry or by the Gods I will end you!" Loki shouted, viciously shaking the toaster.

"Brother, yelling at it will not help. These mortal devices respond to kindness," Thor elucidated. Loki frowned and sulked.

Tony came into the kitchen, his hip purposely bumping into Ashlyn. "Hey, Ashie, Hunger Games, Point Break, Reindeer Games. Dammit, Ash, do you have a big enough bowl?"

A blush crept across Ashlyn's cheeks. "Steve and I have a large calorie i-intake, r-r-remember?"

"High metabolism, I got it. You two, Thor, and now True Power are going to eat me out of house and home," Tony snarked.

"I have waited long enough," Loki grumbled.

"Brother, have patience," Thor tried again.

"If I had my powers I would blast this vile machine into the next realm!" Loki yelled furiously. "I demand you to surrender my breakfast!"

"Oh shut _up _drama queen," Tony groaned. The toaster dinged and Stark went on. "Now eat your breakfast."

"My sincerest apologies, Loki, but it seems your vexation has burnt your popping tart," Thor apologized, pulling out a plate for his brother as his own popping tart burst free from its metal chamber.

Loki sat down and began to brood as he ate his Pop-Tart, jabbing at it nastily with a fork.

"Karma," Tony said. Clint snorted slightly but Ashlyn said nothing. Loki's eyebrows came together at the reference, unsure what exactly karma was. Thor, who's pastry was toasted to perfection, thought for a moment. He examined Loki's Pop-Tart and made sure it had the same looking bite marks and distracted Loki. When he is wasn't looking Thor switched their Pop-Tarts and returned to leaning against the sink, happily eating the burnt one instead. Loki, who did not realizing what had happened, continued to eat Thor's Pop-Tart. Ashlyn couldn't help but beam from ear to ear at Thor's kind gesture of brotherly affection, still willing to help Loki out with the little things even after all he had done. Ashlyn could only wonder why Loki so thoroughly despised the giant, blonde teddy bear that only showed him love. Something was broken between the two, some bond that would be near impossible to repair. Yet Thor made an effort to help his narrow-minded brother.

Ashlyn finished her bowl of cereal, took an offered Pop-Tart from Thor, and devoured it in a few bites. She was then handed Alina who's father wanted to go work out downstairs with his wife and Steve, Tony heading to the lab with Bruce who also took a Pop-Tart from the blonde Asgardian. Soon it was just Ashlyn, baby Alina, Loki, and Thor left in the kitchen. Loki watched Ashlyn with his steady green gaze. Ashlyn took Alina into the living room, sprawled across the rug on her back, and set Alina on her stomach. The redhead crawled up Ashlyn's torso with little gurgles, face planting right into the seer's bust.

"Come here you cutie." Ashlyn pulled Alina into the air and kissed and chewed on the baby's cheek, Alina screaming in delight and sucking, slobbering, and gnawing on Ashlyn's face in return. Ashlyn laughed loudly and kicked her feet in the air, rolling the two of them over. Alina turned and struggled to crawl about, playing with Ashlyn's shirt, hair, and pajamas. The two of them played on their stomaches and had tummy time, Ashlyn kissing her hands, nibbling on her fingers and toes, tickling her legs, and caressing her hair. Lina flailed her limbs about as Ashlyn loved on her and played with her, unaware that a shadow stood in the doorway from the kitchen to the living room a pair of brilliant green eyes watched her roll about.

Ashlyn picked Alina up into her arms and cuddled with her, the child yawning as her eyelids drooped lethargically into her stormy blue and gray eyes. Ashlyn had heard the little one's cries at three o'clock in the morning and knew that Alina had been up since. Clint had looked a bit fatigued himself and Ashlyn couldn't blame him. Ashlyn kissed the top of Alina's head and stood up so she could rocking her in her arms. The baby's head rested in the crook of the brunette's neck, her little hands clinging to the seer's pajama shirt. Ashlyn begun to hum, stepping about the room before she headed to the window and bounced slightly, softly crooning Alina to sleep.

_"Deep in the meadow under the willow a bed of grass, a soft green pillow...lay down your head and close your eyes and when they open...the sun will rise," _Ashlyn sang quietly just for the baby to hear. Alina yawned once again, gurgled, and closed her eyes.

_ "Here it's safe and hear it's warm and here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, here is the place where I love you..." _

Alina was snoring, Ashlyn petting her red curls and rubbing her back. _"Deep in the meadow hidden far away, a cloak of leaves a moonbeam ray...forget your woes and let your troubles lay and when again it's morning they'll wash away..."_

Little did she know the owner of the green eyes had crept into the living room and had settled behind the couch, watching the woman rock the baby with rapt attention.

_ "Here it's safe and hear it's warm and here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true..." _

Loki wasn't sure what was so fascinating about a female mortal weakling singing to a mere feeble infant, but there was something that pulled him closer. He stepped out and around the couch, continuing to study the both of them. Something in him longed for that love, for the amount of attention the woman was giving the child.

"..._Here is the place where I love you..." _

When the song ended, he immediately felt foolish and inwardly cursed himself. He was a god, the rightful king of Asgard, the strongest villain the world had ever known. He hated himself for being so weak. Loki them immediately took that anger out on the girl.

Ashlyn, who thought it was just herself and Alina, was terribly mistaken.

"Doting on children is your rightful place, is it not?"

The brunette nearly jumped a foot in the air. She spasmed horribly in fear and she pivoted sharply before remembering there was a baby in her arms. Ashlyn's face burned hot with embarrassment. When she did not reply, Loki advanced again.

"But someone tried to make you to be better than that."

Ashlyn only swallowed, her blush becoming cold. She was too petrified to find her voice. They stood there in silence for what felt like several long and antagonizing hours before Ashlyn finally managed to speak.

"T-T-T-That wasn't f-for your e-ears."

Loki chuckled at her nervous stutter, the one thing that always managed to cripple her from being taken seriously.

"Perchance. But it left your lips for all to hear," Loki uttered, his long strides closing the space between Ashlyn and Alina. He tilted his head slightly to the side and continued. "This child is not yours. Yet you care for it. And instinct of all females no matter what inferior to men abilities they have."

Ashlyn's heart was hammering frantically, beating against her ribs and threatening to break free. She was sure Loki could hear the ruckus it was making. He smirked, his eyes squinting slightly as he observed the sleeping baby.

"Where is that song from?" Loki suddenly demanded.

"A book." Ashlyn's voice was nearly inaudible. The ex-Asgardian only stared at her before his smirk grew into a grin.

"Perhaps it should remain in the novel."

Ashlyn, who's body had been unlocking, froze up once again like a rusted, unoiled tin man. Did he just insult her voice? Her stomach gurgled very suddenly and she oddly felt like she was going to vomit. Her palms became clammy as she placed the sleeping Alina in her pack n play. Once she faced Loki again, she realized he had stalked closer. Her insides clenched together again and she knew if she didn't hurry, she might upchuck allover the floor.

Ashlyn, who began to head to the bathroom, heard the dark haired ex-Asgardian following swiftly after her. Ashlyn stepped into the hallway and was almost to the bathroom when she pivoted and faced the new mortal. Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to leave Alina alone and asleep while she made sure whether she was going to be sick or not.

"W-What do you want?" Ashlyn asked, her voice tremulous.

Loki observed her for a few moments longer, his green gaze meeting hers. Ashlyn's eyes immediately flickered away and to her feet.

"You know who I am," Loki started, obviously taking pleasure in her discomfort. "But I do not know who you are, mortal."

"I-I'm Ashlyn," Ashlyn replied, ignoring the fact that Loki was a mortal now as well.

"And I assume you are a plaything for the pathetic group of 'Avengers'?"

"They aren't pathetic." Ashlyn's sweaty hands clenched into tight fists and she was suddenly terrified for her life, wondering what the dark haired man's reaction would be from her sharp outburst.

Loki's eyes widened slightly before narrowing again. He smirked at her, malice in his eyes. "You care for the 'Avengers'?"

"I-I am one," Ashlyn stammered, swallowing hard. Her blue eyes that had glared into his green ones fell back on her feet, her flared anger still bubbling. Ashlyn placed blame on her hormones.

"Ah." Loki's eye brows shot up skeptically. "I see. And what did _you_ deserve to be placed on such an._..esteemed league?"_

Ashlyn was silent, her knees trembling with fear. Her hands clenched and unclenched by her sides as she felt more nauseous. Loki continued to keep his brows raised as he loomed over her as if he was trying to force her to make eye contact.

Just as Ashlyn thought she was alone, her prayers were answered.

"Lady Ashlyn! Loki!" Thor called, striding up out of the long hallway and into the living room to stand protectively next to the seer. He gazed at Loki purposely as if to make sure he was staying in line. "All is well?"

Loki crossed his arms over his green shirt and kept the small smirk tugging on the corner of his lip. "Correct. I was just getting acquainted with...ah..._Lady Ashlyn." _

"Ashlyn?" Steve's voice called. Ashlyn peeked over her shoulder to find her husband walking down the hall toward the trio. His smile disappeared when he saw her by Loki.

Ashlyn swallowed hard as the nausea became worse. She listened as Steve continued down the hall toward them, her sights focusing back on Loki and his superior simper. The world spun violently as her biliousness peaked and bile rushed up her throat. _'Creep. Jerk. Slimeball.' _

The brunette retched, vomiting all over Loki's shoes. The man screamed and cried out in appall, shrieking fowl language at her and calling her several names that were too nasty to be repeated. Thor yelled at his brother as Ashlyn clamped a hand over her mouth, too sick to feel satisfied.

"You fowl and disgusting creature!" Loki exclaimed in disgust. "You owe me a new pair of shoes, you weak and revolting mortal!"

"Loki-!" Thor cried.

"Hey! Don't you _dare _speak to my wife like that!" Steve snarled, running down the rest of the corridor. Before he could reach the group, Ashlyn took a step forward to stammer out an apology but instead Loki placed a rough hand on her shoulder and shoved her back away from him. Ashlyn stumbled backwards and right into the wall, Loki advancing with his teeth bared. Ashlyn continued to squeak out a stream of apologies, wishing for her husband-

Steve collided into Loki, grabbing the collar of his shirt and hauling him right off his feet so they were face to face. Tony and Bruce were suddenly there, drawn by the ruckus, and Stark began catcalling for a fight while Bruce stood there in alarm.

"Put me down you insolent solider! I am a _god_!" Loki demanded loudly.

"You apologize to Ashlyn this instant!" Steve shouted.

"Not before the _revolting bitch_ begs me for my forgiveness for vomiting all over me!" Loki shot back, still unafraid even though he was face to face with a man who, at the time, was much more powerful than him.

Ashlyn screamed as Steve wound back and, with a sickening crack, his fist collided with Loki's nose. Loki flew backwards and skidded across the floor, blood pouring down his face from his snout. Steve tried to hit him again but Thor pulled him back, shouting at him to take Ashlyn into the restroom and let him deal with his brother.

"C'mon, Ashlyn," Steve muttered angrily. Ashlyn grabbed his fingers as he put a steady hand on her back, quickly guiding her into the nearest bathroom where she emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

Ashlyn clung onto the toilet so hard she the seat cracked and came loose under her grip. Steve held back her hair and rubbed her back, murmuring in her ear as Ashlyn cried and upchucked into the toilet.

"I'm sorry, Ashlyn," Steve apologized, caressing her back and neck with a tender hand. "I didn't mean to leave you alone with that greasy cad. I'm so sorry you don't even know. I'm sorry you had to see that. I'm so so _so_ sorry."

"I-It's fine," Ashlyn panted, dry heaving and gagging. "I got buh-buh-back at him."

"Some aim you got there, sport," Tony chuckled from outside the bathroom door. "We should enter you in a puke projectile contest. We'll make that bastard the target."

In response, Ashlyn puked into the bowl once again.

* * *

_~Illumini_


	4. Penchant

**Guest-** Thank you so so so much! Your kind words are really something else!

**potterwatch97-** Thank you c:

**i-love-tea-and-coffee-** Here you are!

**ILove2Write13-** I'm sorry it took so long! Thank you so much, your review really made me smile.

**Lexicon04-** Oh my gosh I love you so much.

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh-** THANK YOU SO MUCH.

**Radwoman-** Thanks ;)

**Anime-GuardianAngel-** I know right?!

**Fellowship of Avengers-** Hahaha thank you :3

* * *

**Oh my God I really owe you all an apology. I'm so sorry this took so long to come out. After school go out I went to transfer my files to the home computer (a Mac to a PC) and **_**none of the writing files were compatible. **_**Which meant that all of my work was erased or barely saved on a notepad or sticky note on the computer. The PC also did not have a real writing program (my Mac had Libre Office) and it only had WordPad and Notebook (WHICH SUCK MAJOR LET ME TELL YOU). I have to do all of my editting on the FFN writing screen. Then my internet went out for a bit and I could only post through my iPod (ugh man let me tell you the levels of suck that was). Then life got in the way and summer homework for an AP class (I have a paper due the twenty fourth and I'm freaking out I mean who gives homework in the summer?!). Now I'm stuck writing on a crappy dinasour laptop that glitches every time I write something. I apologize in advance for any mistakes caused by the terrible formatting on WordPad or by this keyboard and mouse. **

**Also, do you think Bruce should have a love interest? Would you mind if it is an OC or would you like some character from the series I can't think of? **

**Anyway, I apologize. I hope you can all forgive me because I feel really terrible. I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY MMKAY. **

**ahfasdkfjdskj i missed saying this. **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~PENCHANT~***

* * *

**Manhattan, New York **

**Avengers Tower **

**April 13th **

**3:00 PM**

"I thought it was called 'morning' sickness not '24/7 vomit fest'," Ashlyn moaned. Steve ran a reassuring hand over her back.

"Pepper had a double hitter," Tony remarked from his spot on the floor. He was sprawled out on a blanket that Logan was rolling around and crawling across. He grabbed his son and snuggled him into his face. As he rubbed cheeks with the baby he then continued on and said, "Leo here gave her the worst time sickness wise. Jay was a kicker."

"'A kicker' is an underestimation," Pepper commented as she plucked Logan from her husbands arms. "She played freaking _soccer _at all hours of the night with my inner organs. My pancreas will never be the same."

"You were only having thirty five percent of that pain," Tony responded as he sat up and reached for Logan. Pepper held him out of his grasp. "You weren't the one who had to feed you obscure food combinations at all hours of the night and power through your awful, over dramatic mood swings and-" he caught the sight of Pepper's dangerously raised eyebrow and quickly added, "forty? Cap! Help me out here."

"I think it's actually kind of exciting," Steve admitted bashfully.

"Oh you _would _say that you sap!" Tony exclaimed in disgust.

"Steve, s-sorry to barge in o-on your happy hour but you are not the one up chucking your guts," Ashlyn groaned. Steve only leaned down and pecked her nose.

"PDA! Cover Logan's eyes," Tony said. "He can't be exposed to these things until he's at _least _ten months old."

"What are you going to do then? Take him out clubbing? Meet all the ladies? Establish him as a playboy extraordinaire?"

"Sweetie, you are mistaken," Tony answered as he smiled at Pepper. "That's twelve months."

Pepper rolled her eyes and made to leave the room. "Not happening."

Tony shot up like a bullet and chased after her, banging his foot right on the side of the couch. He let out a stream of profanities and called for his wife.

"Pep! Dammit! Wait, we're not done talking about this!"

"Finished," Pepper called from the hallway.

"You can't just-Jesus-I'm in _pain_!" Tony hobbled behind the couch and toppled over.

"Sorry," Pepper shouted. "I was only having _thirty-five percent _of that pain."

The billionaire hopped after her. "Forty! You can take all one hundred!"

"God they are ridiculous," Ashlyn uttered.

"They are defiantly made for each other."

"The banter is just too entertaining," Ashlyn said. "It's like a sitcom."

"Like that show your father likes? Sigh-field?" Steve inquired.

"Seinfeld," Ashlyn corrected as she burst into laughter her nauseous temperament swiftly regretted. "Ugh. Do you want to play Mass Effect or Bioshock or something?"

"How about a two player game if you are feeling up to it?" Steve suggested.

The brunette thought for a moment. "Well, Clint did say you needed work on your Call of Duty."

Ashlyn moved to get up but Steve put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He gave her a smile and got up instead, grabbing the game and the controllers of the counter. Once he had handed his wife one he kneeled down next to the XBox and inquired, "Uhhm, Ashlyn? How exactly do I work this again?"

"Press the silver button so the center turns green. That turns it on," Ashlyn instructed from the couch. Steve did as he was told and then looked to Ashlyn again.

"Now press the button that opens the tray. Put the disk inside, click that button again, and I'll take it from there."

Steve fumbled, his hands moving to click the synchronizing button at the front.

"Steve, it's the one with the triangle on it," Ashlyn corrected.

"Ah." Steve inserted the disc and closed the tray. He plopped back down next to Ashlyn. "Thanks, darlin'."

"No problem, sweetie." She leaned her head against his frame as she scrolled through the options and turned on the game.

The two of them played co-op, Ashlyn taking the lead as the first player. Steve was much more efficient choosing guns (the game was centered in World War Two) and coming up with strategy tactics for the both of them to follow. Ashlyn was better at the controls and picking off the toughest foes so her husband didn't have to continuously die as he struggled with the controller and the analog. Once they were finished with the co-op, they opted to play Nazi Zombies. It was Steve's favorite even if he stunk at it.

Eventually Clint ventured in.

"Hey you two. What are you-oooh. Ashlyn, you need to revive Steve before that zombie chews out his brains and he rises as one of them," Clint teased.

"I'm getting better," Steve replied.

"Loads better. He took down a machine gunner before I even saw him in the co-op," Ashlyn told the archer. She moved her player over to Steve's and healed him so he was up and slaughtering the undead again.

"You've got one behind you, Ash," Clint pointed out. "Ash, you've got-"

"Instakill!" Steve exclaimed happily when he got the power up.

Ashlyn spun her guy around and beheaded the zombie with her knife. "Clint, do you w-wanna play?"

"I'd love too. I bet I can last levels longer than Cap can." Ashlyn handed over the remote and he swung his legs over the back of the couch and sat down next to Ashlyn.

"Hi," Dr. Banner greeted as he entered the living room.

"Hiya, Bruce," Ashlyn welcomed. The other two men were two involved in their game to look up and gave a grunt in response.

"Playing Nazi Zombies?" Bruce questioned as he studied the screen.

Ashlyn nodded. "Yes. Are you and Tony working down in the lab?"

"Yeah we were but I came up here to get this ingredient for something we're...Clint, Steve's dying."

"C'mon, Cap, get your head in the game. You fought in this war," Clint ranted as he went to help Steve's crawling solider.

Bruce slid in next to Steve, cleaned his glasses, and focused on the TV.

Not long after that, a wild Norse God appeared.

"Hello my fellow companions," Thor announced as he walked into the living room.

Ashlyn smiled. "Hi, Thor."

The other men grunted.

"I was just passing through and I thought-" He paused and stared at the screen, cutting off in mid sentence. "What gruesome form of entertainment is that?"

"Nazi Zombies," the three men on the couch said in unison.

"Steven, I believe you are surrounded by your undead opponents." Thor sat down next to Captain with a bemused look.

"Goddamnit, Steve, don't tell me I have to save your sorry ass again," Clint shouted.

A few more levels passed before a certain snarky billionaire came across the group.

"What the hell, Banner? I thought you were going to get the-" He swallowed as his attention focused on the massacre.

"Tony, do you want to watch or-" Ashlyn was cut off by the playboy of the past.

"Me and Bruce are next I call dibs," Tony demanded as a grin broke out on his face. "Clint, Steve's about to-"

"What else is new?" Clint cut in with exasperation.

"Thor?" Jane asked as she entered the room. She was wearing a baggy sweater. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Do you mind too terribly if it waits?" Thor inquired. "I was hoping I could come to understand what exactly is going on in this entertainment device."

Jane then joined them on the couch, her worried eyes becoming enthralled by the game. Ashlyn could feel anxiety rolling off of her in waves, her heartbeat flying at a nervous rate.

"Nazi Zombies? Tony, you didn't tell me you guys were playing," Pepper exclaimed. "I just got the twins down for a nap."

She sat on the floor by Tony's feet and watched the game.

Once Clint and Steve had both died, Tony and Bruce started a new round. They were ten levels in when Natasha walked into the room with Alina on her hip.

"Hey, Clint? Were you going to help me with the baby at all or were you just going to sit on your ass and...is that Nazi Zombies?" Natasha's voice had started off dangerously but ended with excitement.

"Yes," all the men on the couch said.

Natasha handed Clint his daughter before pushing in between Ashlyn and Clint. "You're forgiven."

Ashlyn got up off the couch feeling extremely claustrophobic being slammed in like a pack of sardines with the other Avengers.

"Steve, I'm going to get up and stretch my legs," Ashlyn said to her husband. The super solider inclined his head as she exited the living room and went to her own room. She opened up one of the windows and took a breath of fresh air. It quickly soothed her uneasiness and upset stomach so much she pulled up a chair and opened her latest book.

"The super solider is courting you, correct?"

Ashlyn nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Loki's voice beside her. She knew that he saw her flinch violently. Maybe he even took pleasure in it.

Ashlyn stood up and faced him. She felt so terrible for the fading bruise on his nose and under his eyes.

"I-I-I am h-his wife," Ashlyn answered shakily. Loki pursed his lips for a moment, his eyes narrowing when he noticed her eyes linger on his blackened eyes. His posture still remained tall, proud, and erect.

"I frighten you." It wasn't a question. It was a statement that spoke the whole and undeniable truth.

"I'm sorry," she uttered. "About your nose. And the shoes."

"Please. I do not need your pity," Loki snarled, his voice a dangerous hiss. He observed her for a moment before going on.

"Who are you? A new addition to these 'Avengers'?"

"You could say that."

Loki's green eyes met her blue ones. Ashlyn hated being stuck under his gaze. Her skin crawled and eye contact made her squirm. She could tell that with every fiber of his being he loathed their existence, that he believed that he was much better than them, then her, that she deserved to be trapped and himself free...

It was as if any second he would command for her to kneel before him.

Ashlyn swallowed hard, wishing she could melt away under Loki's calculating stare. She wished that she didn't feel so weak and vulnerable.

"Well?" Loki raised his eyebrows. "I have inhabited this tower along with the other mortals and Thor and I still do not know the reason you are a member of their league. Stark's wife is simply that. That Jane girl is Thor's mate. Playthings. But you're much more than that, aren't you? I know there is power lurking there underneath your flesh. Won't you inform me?"

Ashyln continued to stay silent. The lack of response clearly irritated Loki boundlessly for his lip curled.

"Look here you insolent child. I may be stuck with you on Midgard but I am _still above you_. I am not afraid of taking on a mortal, let alone a _female. _I demand you speak at once! Say something!"

It took a lot of nerve and sass fueled hormones, but Ashlyn couldn't help but inwardly laugh at her answer.

"_Something._"

Ashlyn made to move away from him but Loki snapped, "Don't you ignore me! Face me when I am speaking to you!"

His hand clenched down on her forearm, his muscles flaring as if he was attempting to hurt her. She only felt a slight hard pressure, enough to tell her he meant business. Ashlyn quivered. She continued to look Loki in the eye, her orbs flaring like dark blue flames. Loki held onto her for a few heartbeats longer, his own heart thumping erratically as if he was almost nervous of _her. _Loki released her arm and stalked out of the room. Once he was gone Ashlyn fought to regulate her breathing and steady her pounding pulse.

Ashlyn's hand draped protectively across her abdomen, her heart skipping a beat when she did so. She felt around her stomach which no longer felt flat but instead protruding. Her hands made her shirt fly up over her stomach as she studied herself in the mirror.

_How in the name of God Almighty did she have already have a baby bump? _

It was small, but big enough to be noticable when she turned in the mirror. She pulled her shirt taut over her stomach and gasped when it bulged through.

Ashlyn grabbed the glass of water off the dresser and took a long gulp as a familiar chilled tremor shot up her spine. The back of her head tingled as her body grew numb.

As her vision faded to black the last thing she heard was the loud shattering of her glass.

* * *

_A pair of icy blue eyes stared back at her in the wake of the screaming in her ears, the ebony background bubbling and oozing like boiling tar dripping down a wall. Four numbers flashed in the darkness, rotating through the scene. A four, a twenty-seven, and a thirteen. There was an animal like snarl and growl followed by the flash of fangs and then it was gone._

_ She could see the ink slithering across the floor. It creeped up her ankles and spread up her shins. There was the loud thump repeating of a heart flinging itself about in a chest at a startling rate. It was hers. _

_ She fought as petrifying terror set in, shaking her to the bone. Steve was approaching her, running at her at full force with every mean written in his wide eyes to help her escape. As he neared the muck that had traveled up to her neck like cold, suffocating fingers, she watched in horror as there was the flash of white fangs like a glistening blade and his throat was slashed open. Blood gurgled out of his throat and he foamed at the mouth. His hand extended toward her, the ghost of his last words on his lips. Just as he dropped the ink consumed her and the real torturous darkness began. _

* * *

Loki, who had been steaming in his room after his encounter with the girl had heard the shatter of glass and the thump of a body dropping. Intrigued he had ventured out of his room and moved into hers only to find her sprawled across the floor as if she had collapsed, a pool of blood around her as the crimson gushed from her hand. Oddly, he had panicked.

"Thor?" Loki called, his voice strained with shock and worry he couldn't place. "Thor?!"

Thor strode swiftly down the hallway with a smile that was soon wiped off of his face when he spotted what Loki was so frightened of.

"Steven!" Thor bellowed as he pushed past Loki and rushed to Ashlyn's aid.

The other Avengers came pounding down the hallway, Stark's wife and Jane among them.

"What? Is it-_Ashlyn!" _Steve's worried tone broke off into a frantic holler at the sight of his wife and the blood. "Bruce!"

The doctor that held the green monster inside of him was bending over the girl, fingers fluttering as they checked for a pulse.

"Tony, get my medkit. _Now_," he commanded. Stark rushed off down the hall.

Thor grabbed Loki and hauled him into the hallway.

"Thor, what's happening?" Loki asked. He was trying to see what was going on between the legs and arms of the surrounding mortals.

"Why is there blood?" Barton's voice demanded. His eyes shot up to Loki and he started toward him.

"I found her in that state!" Loki snapped from his position behind Thor. "So I called!"

"Ashlyn must have been getting a drink and the glass broke in her hand," Banner's voice explained.

"Why can't I see, Thor?" Loki asked. "I want to-"

"This isn't your concern," Thor told him. "Stay in your room, Loki."

"Thor-"

"Stay in your room." Thor's voice was cold and firm. "Please wait there, brother."

At the mention of their past relation, Loki slammed his bedroom door in the god's face.

* * *

"Ashlyn? Ashlyn?" The noble Captain muttered as he couched next to his wife. His heart was accelerating faster and faster with each moment his wife didn't stir. He had initially heard the distant shattering of glass and had moved off the couch to check. When Loki called Thor he thought that it was only the new mortal that had caused the glass to break. But when Thor shouted his name he knew that it was Ashlyn and a trance was occurring, one more terrible than before.

"What about the baby?" Steve asked, the words flying off his lips in a panicked murmur.

"It should be fine, just a bit distressed. Not enough for a miscarriage." Bruce felt Ashlyn's forehead and frowned. "She's really clammy. Jane, grab that pen and paper off the dresser."

Jane did as she was told, slipping the pen into her hand. Just as she tried to give her the paper Ashlyn's hand moved on it's own and she wrote down the numbers four, twenty-seven, and thirteen on the side of her hand under her thumb.

"I guess she doesn't need the paper. She must not like being handed things," Tony tried to joke as he set the med kit down next to Bruce.

"She's gonna wake up any second now," Steve told them. "Once she get's the numbers down-"

At that moment Ashlyn's chest heaved with a gasp and her eyes shot open. Her hands flew up to feel her face, her finger tips pressing into the skin as if she was trying to pull something off of her. After a few labored breaths her eye caught Steve and she threw herself upward.

"Whoa." Clint and Bruce held her back and pushed her back to the ground. Bruce then went on. "You need to lay down for a moment."

"Steve," Ashlyn uttered. She winced as what Steve assumed to be pain shooting through her skull.

"I'm right here sweetie," Steve soothed as he brushed the hair back from her face. "Everything is going to be alright."

"Ashlyn, you've got glass in your hand when you shattered your cup," Bruce told her when she saw the blood.

"I...I thought I dropped it..." Ashlyn panted. Her unharmed hand reached up and brushed Steve's throat. "It was slit.."

"What was slit? My throat? It was just a bad trance, Ashlyn. I'm fine." Steve, even though he was assuring her, he was mostly assuring himself. It was a known fact that Ashlyn's visions mostly came true in one way or another. He pressed his lips to her temple.

"Thor, can I speak with you for a minute?" Jane asked Thor once again.

"I'm sorry my beautiful Jane, but the matter will have to remained paused for a moment or so until we know that Lady Ashlyn is fine," Thor responded.

"I'm fine, Thor. Really," Ashlyn tried to tell them as she flinched with pain in her head.

"Ashlyn, you're not," Steve murmured. His heart fell into his stomach. "You're sick."

"I've got all the glass out," Bruce announced. He then wrapped Ashlyn's hand in gauze, Steve and the doctor slowly helping Ashlyn sit up. Steve watched as her eyes focused on the numbers for a moment but then pointed down. Her forehead creased in concern.

"What did you see?" Pepper questioned softly.

Steve rubbed her back, the group staring at her. Ashlyn squirmed.

"I-I'm n-not really sure. It was a-a-almost like...like seeing Paragon. I saw the fangs and the eyes and...and I-I don't know."

But the Captain could tell there was more.

"I just n-need some space."

The others nodded and muttered in agreement, shuffling out the door behind them. Once they were gone Ashlyn locked her door and turned to her husband.

"In the vision...you died."

Steve let this sink in. And kissed her on the neck. "It was only a trance."

"There's something about the baby I need to tell you."

Steve's stomach twisted in a knot from the expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm not sure." Ashlyn hesitated, her quiet voice full of apprehension but she slowly drew her shirt upwards to reveal her stomach and turned sideways.

"Oh my God." Steve almost swore loudly at the sight. Ashlyn's stomach was protruding as if it was bloated, no longer flat but _showing. _Ashlyn had just found out she was pregnant. She couldn't be that far along...could she?

"How are you already...already showing?" he questioned slowly. "I thought-"

"I thought too!" Ashlyn nodded. "I mean, I was _just _late. I had been on my period before hand and then I missed it and then we found out I was expecting and..."

"Uhm...c-can I?" Steve gestured to her stomach. Ashlyn faced him again with a timid dip of her head.

Steve gently pressed his hands to her protruding abdomen, cupping his hands around and under the baby bump. An odd paternal emotion he had never experienced flickered through him as he cradled the spot where he knew his future child was resting.

"Wow..." he exhaled. "It's..."

"Surreal," Ashlyn finished as she tugged her shirt back down and Steve pulled her into a hug. He held her tight, lips pressed into her hair and Ashlyn tucked to his chest.

"We'll have to ask Bruce. He's the closest thing we've got to a doctor," Steve said.

"What if something's wrong?" Ashlyn whispered.

Steve's grip tightened around her. "There's nothing wrong. You're probably just...just showing early."

"Maybe."

They were quiet as they stood there embracing until Steve spoke again.

"Was it bad? Your trance?"

He felt her swallow and hesitate. "Yes. My head is still aching."

"It's gonna get better, okay?" the Captain assured. "We'll find a way to make it better."

They stepped apart and hand in hand they left their bedroom at the tower and entered the living room. The rest of the group was there waiting for them there, Loki apart from them by the window.

"Great! The band's all here," Tony said with a grin. Ashlyn and Steve sat down in open seats, Jane's fingers looping around Ashlyn's hand. The Spangled Avenger watched as the brunette mumbled something in her ear and Jane's eyes widened and she frantically hissed something in return.

"So," Tony exclaimed as he got to his feet and stood up before them. "I'm starting a vlog."

"A what?" Steve was the first to question the odd word.

"It's an online video blog. Like you video tape your day or something you want to talk about and then you put it online on YouTube for all to see," Clint explained.

"I don't think it's appropriate though," Natasha objected. "What if we've got stuff going on we don't necessarily want the whole world to see?"

"Like I'm going to video tape top secret stuff," Tony scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "That's a joke. Everyone know's who we are and what we look like. Heck just the a few months ago in the fall we all were strutting about on the red carpet! Ashlyn's identity is out, Pepper has obviously been known, and people already know Jane is with Point Break, so what's the point in hiding? This is what people have been craving. They want to see what goes on in our every day lives when we're not saving the world. They want to know about our kids or what things we like to do and eat or what's our favorite color. Do you understand even how popular it would be? People from all over the world want to see us. They adore us. We're Earth's mightiest heroes!"

"He does have a point," Bruce insisted.

"Banner! I knew you would come around to it. On every Friday or Wednesday or something we can have a question day where we answer the most asked and funniest questions. Don't you think that would be excellent?"

"It does sound kinda fun," Jane agreed. Ashlyn dipped her head. Thor immediately responded with Jane even though there was bemusement written across his face. Clint and Natasha finally nodded. Loki continued to stare out the window.

_"Sir, you have a call from Director Fury on the line," _JARVIS announced.

"Do we honestly-" Tony began to object when the TV clicked on and Fury's face appeared there.

"Hello," Fury greeted.

"Ahoy, Captain Fury," Tony snapped.

"We've got an issue."

"Why is it always bad news?" Tony groaned. "For once why can't we get a 'hey good job on saving the world' or a 'we're holding a celebratory feast in your honor' or maybe-"

"If we wanted to boost your ego any further, Stark, we certainly would have done it by now," Fury interrupted. "This is about an issue in Florida. There has been some chemicals spilled in the ocean by an unknown source off the coast there."

"So what? Have some people in special suits clean it up," Tony said, waving him away.

"Stark if you could shut your damn mouth for one goddamn second you would realize we've got a real problem here. It's not that easy. The whole area on the tip of the peninsula is on lock down. No one can get in or out. Some anonymous group has taken hold of the area. There's no power, the people are running out of food and water, and the authorities can't do anything about it. A whole lot of police men have been fuckin' slaughtered. We're trying to get a reading on the area but our attempts haven't been successful," Fury expounded. "People are getting poisoned and starting to drop like _flies." _

"When are we all heading out?" Steve questioned.

"Not 'we all', Captain. Only the Avengers who aren't on maternity leave."

Loki's head bolted up, his stare shooting to Ashlyn. Steve's heart fell into his stomach.

"Well the cat's out of the bag," Clint sighed.

"What? You thought you could keep it a secret from Loki?" Fury snorted. "Tell me how that would of gone when she was farther along in the pregnancy. Congratulations by the way, Mrs. Rogers."

"T-T-Thanks, Director." Ashlyn stammered.

Thor and Jane exchanged a look but didn't correct Fury.

"Captain Rogers, Stark, Natasha, Clint, Dr. Banner, and Thor are all called in for duty. We're sending a ride over to pick y'all up and take you to our base there in the city. From there you'll be flying in to the barrier and getting into the cities, leading a team of men and women with cargo and aid for the people trapped there in the peninsula."

"When?" Steve asked, his heart racing.

"Immediately. The car will be there in a few minutes," Fury said.

"No." Steve shook his head. Natasha, Clint, and Tony got to their feet along with the Captain. "I'm not leaving Ashlyn here with Loki without us."

Loki crossed his arms and looked back out the window.

"What about Alina?" Clint quizzed angrily.

"And Pepper? And the twins?" Tony blurted out.

"Pepper, Alina, Jane, and the twins are welcome to come aboard the Helicarrier while you're all away," Fury said. "Ashlyn as an Avenger, even if she's on maternity leave, has to stay in the tower with Loki. Someone with her strength and skill is the only one who would be able to detain him him he tried anything funny while y'all are away."

"I trust my brother enough not to try anything while we are not present," Thor stated. "There is also the mighty, absent bodied voice who is also here to assist Lady Ashlyn."

"I can't leave her here by herself." Steve's voice was becoming icy and his eyes wide with panic. "No way."

"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter," Fury told him, his voice firm. "If it makes you feel better we can send some guards in."

Steve swallowed hard, his throat constricting as he turned away from the TV.

"The car is going to be arriving shortly. I would begin packing." With that, Fury was gone.

"I'm going to stay here with Ashlyn," Jane told Thor. "Pepper can take the twins and Alina to the Helicarrier."

"Are you sure about this?" Thor's eyebrows raised and came together. "This is a engaging task you are preparing to take on."

"I understand," Jane said. "Ashlyn and I need some bonding time anyway."

Steve faced Loki. "If you try anything fishy, any funny business, you are going to wish that you were never born."

"I already long for it _constantly_," Loki reassured him. "But I do understand the point you are trying to get across."

Steve stormed off to his bedroom, Ashlyn staring bashfully about until she quickly pursued him. In their room Steve was throwing stuff angrily about in a futile attempt to pack. His duffel bag was up on the bed and there were only a few wrinkled articles of clothing that had hastily been tossed in it. He heard the door shut and the lock click.

"Steve?"

He heard the faint voice but didn't look up. He was having trouble breathing, his heart beating unsteadily and his insides twisting about. He turned around after a moment of catching his breath to find Ashlyn with her back to him, his clothes in his hands as she folded them neatly and arranged them perfectly into his duffel bag. An odd feeling over came him as she did the same for his clothes he had chucked onto the floor in his moment of overwhelming vexation. Steve got to his feet, his eyes on her french braided hair that was trailing down her back, her red button up shirt he had gotten her for her last birthday, the sleeves rolled up to reveal her the bottom half of her arms, her skinny jeans, and her white ankle socks. Her shoulders were pushed back and moving about under the fabric as she folded his clothes with extreme care and laid them in his duffel bag.

Steve self consciously rubbed his wedding band as a rush of emotion over came him and strode over to Ashlyn, spinning her around and frantically pressing his lips upon hers.

Ashlyn tensed in surprise but welcomed the kiss nevertheless, her fingers wrapped up in his t-shirt. The kiss deepened as Steve's hand brushed across the revealed skin of her abdomen when she stretched up to kiss him, Ashlyn shivering as hand swept through her hair, and one hand wound around in her locks while the other rested on her waist. He pressed his hips on hers as he quickly found comfort in having his body on Ashlyn's, her hands tucking underneath his shirt and tracing the muscles straining against his skin. Steve's lips trailed down her jaw line and repeatedly fluttered against her skin as he pecked many kisses onto her neck. Ashlyn's knees buckled and her back arched.

"Steve," she said.

Steve's lips traveled down her collar and to her chest as he began to unbutton her shirt.

Ashlyn gasped. "S-Steve," she tried again.

Steve's hands finished unbuttoning her shirt and his mouth traveled down her flesh. His hands moved to her back where he tried to unclasp her bra.

"Steve!" Ashlyn's sharp voice snapped him out of his reverie. For the first time since she had entered their room he actually saw her and not just Ashlyn, a person he trusted and could vent to by using his lips, but his wife he loved, respected, and should _not _have been taking advantage of.

Steve's face flushed a deep red as his fingers moved off of her back and began buttoning her shirt back up, uttering countless apologies as he did so.

"Steve," Ashlyn spoke again. His eyes finally met hers.

"I'm sorry-" he started once again but she silenced him by a gentle kiss.

"It's okay," she promised him when she pulled away, Steve lowering his head as her forehead rested against his. His hands sat protectively on her stomach. "It's okay."

"I shouldn't have," he said. "It was wrong of me."

"We haven't had much alone time since we've been here." Ashlyn's breath was heaven on his skin. "When you get back we'll spend some time at _our _house. Just the two of us. No Avengers, no Loki, no JARVIS, just us."

"I don't want to leave you," Steve muttered, his voice small and meek with worry.

Ashlyn gave him a sad smile. "I know. But you've got a job to do and I've got a job to do. Everything is going to be fine."

Steve took her hand and lightly kissed her. "I love you so so _so much." _

"I love you too, Steve."

The clothes were packed and his gear was loaded up without any other distractions. The two of them met back out with the others, Alina and the twins in their carriers.

"You honestly don't mind looking after Alina too?" Natasha asked Pepper.

"It'll be fine. I won't eat or sleep, but they'll have fun," Pepper teased.

"Our ride is here," Bruce said as he spotted their car out the window.

The Avengers, Pepper, and the babies entered the elevator, Ashlyn and Jane waving to them as they disappeared. Steve's heart hurt when the doors closed and Ashlyn's beautiful, radiant, smiling face disappeared.

"Joy," Loki sighed once they were gone and the car had driven away way down below. "They're finally gone. Even better, Thor's gone."

"You really don't like him, do you?" Jane questioned. Loki ignored her.

"Here's the deal. You two do not bother me and I will not bother you. That sounds pleasant enough, don't you agree?" Loki tucked his hands together behind his back and stared at them both.

"Sounds fine," Ashlyn insisted, trying not to get herself worked up over the dark haired man. "I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything Jane?"

"I'm good," Jane said as she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"How a-about you, Loki?" Ashlyn inquired.

"I do believe I require sustenance." Loki nodded. "I'll escort you to the kitchen, shall I?"

Ashlyn shuttered when his hand rested on the small of her back as she walked into the kitchen, the doors flopping about as they entered. Once alone in the separate room, Loki turned to Ashlyn.

"So that was the secret you were keeping from me," he uttered. "You're having the Captain's child."

Ashlyn didn't respond right away as she pulled out the peanut butter, the bread, and the jelly. As she reached for two plates and a knife, she finally replied, "Yes."

"I do not understand why you wouldn't want me to know. You shouldn't fear that I am going to hurt you or your offspring. Not only do I have no urge to, but I'm not even in the proper condition to do so. My question is, what skills do you possess to be the only one left here that can detain me?"

Ashlyn continued making the sandwiches, setting hers down on a plate and then moving onto Loki's.

Loki let out an annoyed hiss. "I would really enjoy it if you let me in on the little secret. I would stop bothering you if you did so."

"You have a sound enough mind," Ashlyn let out through gritted teeth, her enhanced muscles flaring as she put the bread away. She could feel Loki's calculating gaze on her as she moved. Once she returned to the island, Loki spoke.

"You're a super solider, aren't you? Like your mate."

Ashlyn let out a tiny laugh. "Bingo."

"Well remind me not to anger you so my face does not always remained blackened," Loki chuckled as he took a bite of his sandwich. "I have also decided to forgive you for throwing up on me, seeing as you couldn't help it in your state. I would still like the new pair of shoes I requested, though."

"Y-You certainly have your p-priorities in order." Ashlyn chomped down into her pbj, raised her eyebrows, and left Loki to join Jane on the couch.

"We're going to have much fun in their absence, you and I," Loki called. "Much fun."

* * *

_~Illumini_


	5. Endorphin

**Chocoegg333: **Thank you! I plan too :)

**Queenofthefanfiction:** Oh my gosh Stevelyn is gr8. You're adorable, sweetie.

**Lexxiechan:** Thank you so much! Oh my gosh I'm tearing up.

**The girl with no life:** I love Loki and Ashlyn together they crack me up.

**potterwatch97:** You'll have to read to find out ;)

**i-love-tea-and-coffee:** I missed you too! Mostly everything about that will be said heeerrreee.

**Tir-Na-nOg-Niamh:** Say hello to our beautiful baby. And happy b-day to you you majestic piece of wonderfulness.

**Anime-GuardianAngel:** Thank you! I know, right?

**shelby:** Thank you :)

**ILove2Write13:** Your reviews make me want to sob sweetie. People like you are the reason I write. You're amazing.

**BornToBeAWitch1989:** Oh God I hope not. No vampires here!

**Fellowship of Avengers:** As you wish!

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NIAMH!**

**Is it a bad thing that Ashlyn and Loki are becoming my brotp? **

**Please Enjoy. **

* * *

***~ENDORPHIN~***

* * *

**Manhattan, New York **

**Avengers Tower **

**April 16th **

**2:03 AM**

_Her throat ached and throbbed, the poison seeping deeper into her veins. The ink covered her body like a ebony satin glove, bubbling and broiling with the urge of possession. There was the hissing of a broken pipe streaming from the mouth of the creature, ice for eyes, and a pair of ivory fangs polished like porcelain. Mechanical laughter, high and cold. Forced. It was ear drum shattering. _

A form in her doorway approached, feet rushing over the carpet and gentle hands flicking on the lamp light.

_"No." Her voice was odd, broken and fighting to stay revealed. Her nostrils flared, taking in deep breaths before she was submerged. "No!" _

"Ashlyn!"

Ashlyn awoke with a start, her head reeling as she struggled to distinguish Jane's hazel eyes hanging over her, not the light blue of the creature that was haunting her in the recesses of her brain.

"Nightmare," Ashlyn uttered. "I-I'm awake, I'm-"

"You were screaming," Jane muttered, the back of her hand lightly placed upon Ashlyn's forehead. "You're hot."

"I'm fine," Ashlyn tried to explain. "Just a nightmare-"

She peeled the tangle of sweaty sheets from her body, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She rubbed her thighs anxiously, her eyes glancing over at her door. "How loud was I screaming?"

"It was some of the loudest screaming I've ever heard," Jane admitted. Tears filled her eyes and suddenly she sobbed, "It sounded like y-y-you were being _m-m-m-murdered_. I thought..." Jane burst into fresh tears and buried her face in Ashlyn's chest.

"Where is he?" Ashlyn asked, her heart hammering as she fought to soothe Jane.

"When I h-heard you cry I-I came running t-thinking he was _h-h-hurting _you," Jane wept as she pulled her face out from Ashlyn's shirt. "But I met him in the hallway and he c-came out of h-his room g-glaring and half asleep a-a-and he told m-me to s-shut you up."

"It was just a bad dream, Jane. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry," Ashlyn whispered.

But really it wasn't. Fear lingered in her every pore, inner agony causing turmoil in her thoughts. The eyes were still haunting her even as she was awake. She could see shadows of them on the falls, the glistening fangs in the reflection of the windows...

"No, I should be sorry," Jane sniveled. "I don't know why I-I'm so e-emotional!"

"It's hormones," Ashlyn said. "That's all."

"Something weird is going on," Jane exhaled. "I know yesterday on the couch we told each other that we were both showing early, but I'm showing a _lot_, Ashlyn_! _I don't know what to do!"

Jane pulled her shirt tight, her belly _much _more noticeable than Ashlyn's. It looked to be one she thought she would see on a mother that was four, nearly _five _months along, not one.

"That's why I've been wearing baggy shirts. I don't want Loki to find out while Thor's not here. I've been trying to tell Thor but I barely got it out when he left. He knows, but he doesn't _know._"

"Jane-"

"I'm scared he's going to hurt me." Jane's voice was soft and hesitant as if she was about to cry again. "I know you won't let him, but he's mad at Thor and the others and I don't want him to take it out on the baby. He could take my life if I knew my child would live, if I knew that he would change and all the anger and darkness would leave him. He seems to like you somewhat. He _hates_ me. I know he'd much sooner kill me and get to Thor than spill your blood. I just want to know what's going on. Why are we both starting to show so fast?"

"I've already got some theories," Ashlyn assured. "I think my baby is growing fast because of the serum that's running through my veins. I don't know if it is in Steve's DNA, but as long as the baby is sharing _my _blood and _my _DNA, our baby is going to be enhanced like Steve and I. I think the serum is accelerating the growth of the baby."

"And me?"

Ashlyn made a face. "Jane, your husband and the father of your child is a _Norse God. _I think your baby is going to be a little special, don't you?"

Jane managed a nod. "Y-Yeah. Thanks, Ashlyn."

"I-If it makes you feel better, you can sleep in here with me, okay?" Ashlyn tapped Jane's stomach. "I won't let Loki hurt you or your baby."

Jane flicked off the light and Ashlyn got fresh blankets that weren't damp with sweat from the closet. She pulled them over the both of them and then teased, "You b-better remember this when picking Godparents."

Jane only laughed. "Of course I will."

* * *

**10:10 AM **

Ashlyn, fully dressed in a red long sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of white deck shoes, sat at the table in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. She went through the checklist as she ate, writing extra things down she thought of or crossed things of she wouldn't be able to cover. As she wrote she twisted her hair up into a messy bun near the top of her head, continuing to eat and skim through the list of errands she had to run.

"Where's my meal?" Loki questioned as he walked into the kitchen, shirtless and tugging on a pair of pants. Ashlyn couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"You know, you have t-these wonderful things c-called _hands _that let you be able t-to do things like make our own breakfast," Ashlyn told him.

Loki fastened the zipper and button on his pants, sliding on his belt as he strode closer to her.

"You know," Loki returned. "You also have these wonderful things called eyes that allow you to feast upon what is truly good before you."

"If I didn't know better I would think you were Tony," Ashlyn scoffed.

"Or Thor before he came to Midgard and became _soft,"_ Loki hissed. He stretched, his back arching as he yawned. "What are you recording?"

"Right now I'm working on a grocery list," Ashlyn explained. "We've run out of food."

"Isn't your food prepared and delivered to you?"

Ashlyn's eyebrows raised. "Uhmm..._no_."

"Shame," Loki sighed. He put some toast in the toaster he had barely forgiven from the last episode he had with the mortal machine and turned back to Ashlyn, his chest out and muscles displayed proudly. "You tell me how your excursion goes once you return, won't you?"

"I won't have to because you're coming with me."

Loki grumbled something nasty under his breath that Ashlyn caught but ignored. She refused to repeat it.

"I have no desire to come out of the tower and walk among the mortals as equals," Loki sneered. "It's bad enough that I have to do it with the others in the tower."

"But not me?" Ashlyn inquired.

"You are somewhat tolerable even if you did puke on my shoes. I'm still waiting for a fresh pair," Loki reminded.

"Fair enough. So. What _do _you think of the others?"

"What? You want me to go through a list?"

Ashlyn swallowed. "Y-You can start with Jane."

"Mewling quim," Loki blurted. "A weakling. Undeserving of royal blood. Then that brings us to Thor who is an insufferable oaf. Stark used to be much more fun until he was courted and had offspring. It's ruined him. Barton is Barton. He hates my guts and I don't like him all that much either. I have some respect for Natasha to a certain degree. Her daughter has her hair. I don't know Stark's wife all that well, but she's mortal so she is below me. Banner-" Loki skipped over him and went on. "The man out of time. Your husband. He's over protective, over baring, and doesn't seem to have a drop of evil in him which is mildly disappointing and not surprising. He's too much of a...how do you say...goody-two-shoes? And then there's you."

"T-T-Then there's me," Ashlyn echoed.

Loki neared her slowly, speaking as he moved. Ashlyn's eyes darted to the ground as he did so.

"You stumble upon your words far to often. You need some confidence in you_. _You're a book I'm not allowed to read. You interest me, you don't bother me. And you, out of all people, are attempting to get along with me while the others ignore me when you seem to be the _most _afraid of me. It also makes me question why you have decided to bear the 'good' Captain's child."

The tips of two of his fingers tilted her chin up to look at him. Ashlyn shuttered under his touch.

"Because I love him," she said, her voice quiet.

"Love is a poison." Loki's nose crinkled in disgust, his face getting right in hers. "A plague. It's a shame you chose to have a child instead of putting your enhanced form to use for other purposes."

Ashlyn's hand clenched together and then relaxed. Their legs were touching. She wanted to escape. God she just wanted to wring his neck.

The brunette put both hands on his shoulder and used enough force to get him to back away without hurting him. "Please don't. Y-Your toast is up."

"You seem to forget, super solider, whether enhanced or not, I am still above you. I may not have my Asgardian strength but that does not mean that it does not exist."

His muscles weren't as nice as Steve's.

Ashlyn only cocked an eyebrow, returning to her bowl and list. The two of them did not speak for awhile until Loki broke the silence.

"Why were you screaming last night?" Loki interrogated. "Were you being attacked?"

_'Yes,' _Ashlyn thought. Instead she said, "I had a nightmare."

"Don't let it happen again."

"L-Like I can really c-control it!"

Loki finished his toast and started out the door as Ashlyn washed her bowl in the sink.

"We're leaving in five minutes!" she called.

Loki groaned.

"And put a shirt on!"

Loki appeared back in the door way, muscles flexed and a impish smirk on his face. "What for?"

His muscles still weren't as nice as Steve's.

The seer peered out the window above the sink with a deep breath and straightened the collar on her shirt. She then left the kitchen and went into the living room, grabbing her keys out of the bowl on the side table and waited besides the coat rack next to the elevator. She folded her list and slipped it into her back pocket, stooping down to pick one of Logan's toys up and toss it in the baby basket. As she put her jacket on, Loki emerged from the hallway dressed in a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Where are we headed first?"

"The grocery store," Ashlyn said. "It's chilly out. I'd put a coat on."

"I don't need one."

"You'll regret it when you're-"

"I said I don't need one," Loki snapped angrily. He whipped his arm out before her and twitched his arm slightly, his hand and forearm turning blue. Ashlyn jolted back in surprise, knocking the coat rack over in her act of shock. The ex-Asgardian tsked and his limb returned to normal as he picked up the rack and set it back up neatly.

"Clumsy," he scolded.

"What-I just-_how?" _

"Just because I lost my strength and immortality didn't mean that I am not still a frost giant," Loki spat venomously.

"I didn't know," Ashlyn tried.

"That's because you are mortal and don't use your brain."

"I-I-I didn't know y-you were a frost giant, whatever that m-means."

"Well you are ill-informed."

Much more softly Ashlyn went on. "I just t-thought you were Asgardian a-and Thor's brother."

Loki swallowed and his jaw tightened. When he spoke again, his voice had lost the nasty edge. "I had thought that too."

The two mortals gazed at each other, Ashlyn in concern and Loki in study. He eventually shook his head and rapped his hand on the button to summon the elevator. Before it came Ashlyn took one of Steve's jackets off the hook and held it out to Loki.

"I know you said no, but-but people w-will s-stare at you f-for not wearing one when it's c-cold."

Loki hesitated but grabbed the offered coat with a small nod of thanks.

Once on ground level Ashlyn lead the way out of the tower, the secretary at the front desk marked that Loki was leaving with an Avenger and Ashlyn showed him to her car through the blustery and icy wind. They both got inside, Ashlyn starting the car.

"You have to wear a seat belt," the seer explained. Loki raised and eyebrow.

"Here." She reached over and pulled the seat belt over his chest, guiding his hands to the buckle. When the Norse God was secured, Ashlyn buckled herself in and showed him how to work the radio and change the channels in case he wanted to listen to music. To her surprise he chose a classical station.

"How do you not hit the other transportation devices?" Loki asked as they drove down the busy street. "There are so many. How do you know when to go and where to go?"

"You ride horses in Asgard, correct?"

Loki dipped his head.

"Well...imagine driving a car like driving a horse. You steer them with reigns and you steer a car with a wheel. To make them break or go faster you either tell them to, hit them with your spur, or pull on their reigns to make them stop. With a car you have two pedals here, see?" Ashlyn pointed with a hand, her eyes on the road. "There are certain laws of the road you learn when you learn how to drive in driver's training, such as the person to your right has the right of way at a four way stop or when turning you have to watch for oncoming traffic. If you don't follow these laws, there's lots of road rage which leads to honking and swearing at the different drivers in different vehicles. It's like a science. You can add certain chemicals together safely with minimal reactions but add two wrong things together and there can be potential hazards such as an explosion, harmful gases, or exothermic and endothermic reactions, and different precipitates caused by different chemical reactions."

Loki stared at her in amazement. "And I believed you ignorant."

"I eat and breathe science," Ashlyn stated. "I-It's kinda what I w-went to school for."

"We'll have to park here," the brunette told him after five minutes or so of nothing but classical music and Loki observing intersections with many curious glances. "T-The lot to the grocery s-store and all the parking in front of it is f-full."

The brunette backed into her parking spot across the street, turning off the car and put the keys in her coat pocket. When Loki failed to free himself from his seat belt he gave Ashlyn many nasty glares when she had to help him out of it.

The pair exited the car and entered the cold, early spring weather, the wind nipping at their faces. Loki immediately left Ashlyn's side and strode across the street without checking the traffic.

"Loki!" Ashlyn shrieked when a taxi came racing at him at full speed. The super solider whipped into the street, grabbed Loki by the back of his jacket, yanked him off of his feet, through the air, and pulled him back onto the sidewalk. The cars in the street blared their horns at the near accident, the taxi almost fishtailing into oncoming traffic.

The Norse God, overwhelmed and surprised by the full extend of Ashlyn's strength, gawked at her as if she was a strange creature from another galaxy.

"You need to watch where you're going!" Ashlyn scolded as she fought to catch her breath from the shock of the event. "Cars aren't just g-g-going to stop for you because y-you want to walk a-across the street!"

"Hey, stupid!" a man on their side of the sidewalk taunted. "You better listen to your girlfriend!"

"It's no big deal," his wife said.

Loki spun around, his lip curled up in a sneer. "I have no urge whatsoever to court this female. Watch who you are calling stupid, you pathetic and ignorant Midgardian!"

The man only became more enraged by his strange language. "You wanna start a fight, huh buddy?"

"It was a m-mistake," Ashlyn tried to reason. "He's not from here-"

"I will best you in battle faster than you can bat your weak little eye," Loki retorted.

"Is that so, punk?" the man, who was shorter and much fatter than Loki canted his head aggressively up at the dark haired man. "I'll sue your ass after my fists are done with you."

"Harold?" the man's wife chirped anxiously.

Loki chuckled dangerously. Ashlyn was panicking, fearing for the heavier man's life and not wanting to hurt the two of them to break them up.

"Sir, I'm really sorry this is a mis-" the seer exclaimed. The piggish man tried to shove her roughly away but Ashlyn used her strength to hold her ground.

"I'm trying to r-reason with you," Ashlyn said. "Please just c-calm down-"

All of a sudden his swollen hand collided with her cheek, her face barely stinging even with the amount of brute force he had put into the slap.

"Harold!" his wife yipped.

Loki gave a roar, starting forward only to have Ashlyn haul him back by the back of his jacket once again like a small child being reclaimed by his mother. Loki struggled in her grip for a minute, swearing at Ashlyn and telling her to let him straighten the ugly and stupid animal out while the wife shrieked, "That's Foresight, Harold! She's an Avenger! She's Captain America's wife!"

The two hurried off, the man beat red in the face with embarrassment and the wife's face stained with tears. She uttered an apology as she passed, too scandalized to stop and speak to Loki and Ashlyn properly.

"Why didn't you let me finish him?" Loki snarled when Ashlyn released him. "You may be an irritating mortal but you do not deserve to be hit for no reason whatsoever!"

"Let it go, Loki," Ashlyn said.

"I want to wring his overweight neck-"

The seer squeezed his wrist. "Let it go," she repeated with an air of finality. Loki grunted and swore under his breath but didn't give chase to the couple.

At the cross walk the two of them crossed with the eyes of the pedestrians who had witnessed the event on their backs as if they were wearing targets, the two of them ducking into the store; Ashlyn self consciously and Loki spitefully.

In the grocery store, the exiled Asgardian's eyes flitted about as people all around him passed by without a second glance with their carts full of food and occasionally a child or two. A few of the children whispered and pointed in amazement at the sight of Ashlyn. She gulped, blushing and waving to a few kids who called out her alter ego and some adults who uttered thanks as they passed. She couldn't help but grin as she started pushing her cart, Loki close by her side, when a teenager who was bagging groceries fumbled in awe with carton of eggs he was packing and a little girl exclaimed, "They shop for food too?!"

It probably hadn't been the best idea to throw on her 2013 Christmas issued Avengers jacket that had been given to her by Tony. Her crew neck was in the laundry (it was her absolute favorite), but the windbreaker with the word AVENGER in blue on the back and the letters filled and dripping with numbers was a close second. Ashlyn had donned it out of habit. It was a one of a kind (all the Avengers wore them out and about so when someone spotted the word on the back and the unique design to each super hero, it was hard not to recognize the Avenger in the black jacket). Clint's was her favorite with a pair of hawk wings on either side of the text spread wide and an arrow running through the word.

"What are we here again for?" Loki questioned sourly when someone bumped into him. Ashlyn kept her hand clamped on his wrist as she steered the cart to the dairy and produce section.

"F-Food," Ashlyn reminded.

"And why do we have to be the ones to get it?"

"It's either us or w-we sit at h-home and starve."

Loki's brow furrowed as Ashlyn consulted her list and loaded a few gallons of milk and chocolate milk into the cart, stacking in cheese, butter, eggs, orange juice, a bag of apples, and some vegetables in after.

"Can I t-trust you to grab the sack of potatoes and p-put them on the rack at the b-bottom of our cart without throwing them at anyone?" Ashlyn asked, her tone more serious than teasing.

Loki rolled his eyes and lifted the sack up effortlessly and loaded them onto the bottom of the cart.

"Thank you."

Loki huffed gloomily. "You think you are so amusing."

"Yeah, it's a talent. Just let me know if Mr. Melancholy wants a snack or something."

"Hormonal wench," Loki said but his tone wasn't darkened by anger or taunting.

"Y-You really don't k-know how to talk to girls do you?"

"Sometimes it seems you do not know how to talk period."

"Oooooh!" Ashlyn exhaled. "I'm going to need ice for _that _burn."

Loki looked on in bemusement, watching as Ashlyn put several loaves of bread and a few jars of peanut butter, jelly, and nutella each into the cart. She shook her head, leading him down another aisle. She threw several different condiments in the cart and spoke to him again.

"But y-you seriously don't, do you? Haven't you e-ever had a girlfriend or had...?"

"That is none of your concern," Loki snapped.

"Even I'm not a virgin," her hormonal mouth teased with a small blush. She rubbed her stomach and added, "Obviously."

"You are making me wish that you will suffer immensely in childbirth."

It was the brunette's turn to roll her eyes. "Would you m-mind grabbing those?" She pointed to the canned goods on the very top shelf that she couldn't reach. Loki complied, taking down several cans of soup and putting them moodily in the cart.

After picking up lunch meat and other meats, Ashlyn pushed the cart to the check out line. The seer wasn't the least bit surprised when Loki tried to pull ahead and cut to the front.

"I am a _God_," Loki hissed. "I don't have to obey your laws of etiquette!"

"With me you do," Ashlyn whispered fiercely in response. "You're a mortal now. Just because y-y-y-you know how to fight doesn't m-mean that you w-won't get b-beat up!"

Loki wrenched himself out of her grip and crossed his arms, his face the epitome of surliness. As the line dwindled, Loki occupied himself with rifling through tabloids with a rather bored expression while he waited for groceries to be taken care of.

With the food bagged and softly loaded in the back of Ashlyn's car after their trip to the grocery store, Ashlyn lead the Norse God down the sidewalk and down a few blocks.

"Where on Midgard are we going?"

The brunette only grinned to herself. "Y-You'll see."

Loki certainly did see. Up huge marble steps and into a pair of wide oak doors the female super solider lead him, his eyes popping and an inhuman sound escaping his lips when Loki realized what kind of building they were in. Ashlyn spread her arms in a wide gesture to the huge shelves of books that nearly touched the high ceiling, row after row of shelves full of novels, files, and magazines of all sorts of genres stored in every nook and cranny of the grand library they had entered.

The dark haired man darted in a fast stride to the first shelf he could reach, his eyes a pair of longing saucers and hands twitching with yearning. Ashlyn used her speed to keep up with his long legs as he came to his destination, fingertips stroking the spines of all the books he could lay his hands on.

"Do they have a l-library like this i-in Asgard?"

Loki gave a slow nod as his hands pried open a thick and worn book with a leather cover. He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of knowledge. "One like this, but perhaps not as expansive," he muttered, the words falling from his mouth before he could stop them. "I spent so long in that prison without the shelter of a book, without the friendship that exists on the pages of fine literature. When I came here...the few books in the tower were on inventing and motor work and physics. It was as if they were in a different language. They consisted of blueprints and pictures on paper with such a sheen on it my fingers slipped at the touch. Not real books. Nothing like this."

"I c-can sympathize," Ashlyn said.

Loki's eyebrows raised. "I daresay you can't."

One of Ashlyn's favorite books caught her eye and she pulled out the thick book with a ginger hand, fingertips brushing across the cover. She opened up the last Harry Potter book and read, _"Finally, the truth. Lying with his face pressed into the dusty carpet of the office where he had once thought he was learning the secrets of victory, Harry understood at last that he was not supposed to survive. His job was to walk calmly into Death's welcoming arms. Along the way, he was to dispose of Voldemort's remaining links to life, so that when at last he flung himself across Voldemort's path, and did not raise a wand to defend himself, the end would be clean, and the job that ought to have been done in Godric's Hollow would be finished: Neither would live, neither would survive._" Ashlyn looked up, closed the book, and gave him a faint smile. She hugged the book to her chest as if she could be transported into the pages. "The reason I managed to live this long is because of these books. Novels in general were kind, but this series was my savior. Let's just say I wasn't exactly the most popular girl in school when I was growing up. I used to have a slot in the hierarchy but I was booted to the bottom of the food chain. I may not know the chains and bars of a prison but I do know of a cage caused by barbed words, stunning unkindness, and biased aggression. Literature is the safest sanctuary, the greatest shelter for weary bones. We all have our demons, Loki. The only problem is that we tend to smother them and later, when they finally emerge, the results are hair raising."

The dark haired male met her eyes and then quickly turned away. His fingers twitched as he shifted his weight anxiously. Ashlyn placed the book back onto the self. She then picked out the first three books from the famous saga and handed them to Loki. The tension between the two of them was broken by a small voice.

"Miss Foresight?" a little voice questioned tentatively from behind Ashlyn. The seer spun to find a small brunette with olive green eyes in a Captain America hoodie, her hood pulled up over her eyes with holes cut out and wings on the side to mimic the super soldier's uniform. She was all alone.

"How can I help you?" Ashlyn asked, stooping down so she was eye level with what seemed to be a lost four year old.

"My mommy said that if I ever got sep'rated, I-I was 'posed to come to a grown-up that I could trust."

"Well you've come to the right person," Ashlyn assured her. "We'll find your mother."

"Caught on nanny duty?" Loki chided. The moment they had shared was severed.

"I d-daresay you can behave?" Ashlyn mimicked his tone. The super solider took the girl's hand and gave Loki a warning glare. He rolled his eyes and resumed browsing the shelves.

Flagging down the girl's mother was not an easy task. The library was so large in size that one could get lost in the rows of books and never emerge. The child clung to Ashlyn's hand, frequently piping up with questions.

"That was Loki, right?" she asked.

Ashlyn nodded.

"But he isn't a God an'more, right? He wasn't wearin' his crown. He's gettin' punished?"

The seer knew the information was classified (she could only imagine the uproar if the general population figured out it was the man who tried to enslave them) but the child's deductions were spot on. "Us Avengers are looking after him and making sure he doesn't try any funny business."

"I'm glad I got to meet you," the girl said with a smile. "I've always wanted to meet one of the Avengers. If my brother was here he'd flip! His favorite is...is the Hulk! I like Captain America. You're married to him, right? I was only like...like two! _Two _when you got married."

"Yes, we're married. The Captain is in Florida right now working w-with the other Avengers while I stay here and watch the bad guy."

The small brunette searched and looked around for a bit before she spoke again. "Can I get your aw'graph to show my brother I-I metcha?" She pulled out a notebook with the Avengers 'A' logo on the front. On the very first page she gave Ashlyn the book and pointed to the paper with a patriotic pen. "Jus' write your superhero name."

Ashlyn did as she was told when a woman walked up to the two of them.

"Victoria! Baby, there you are!"

"Hi, Mommy. Mommy, Mamma, look who heh-helped me find you!"

The mother, identical to her daughter in every way, picked the little girl up in her arms. "Thank you. I knew the Avengers were heroes but I didn't know if they'd help with simple things like-oh never mind. Gosh if Brighton was here..."

Ashlyn shook her hand and they parted, Victoria waving and saying if they met again that Cap better be there too. When Ashlyn found Loki again he was surrounded by..._girls?_

"Haven't I seen you before?" one with blonde hair inquired. "You look really familiar."

"Yeah, he does, Carly! I feel like I almost know you but where from?"

"You're handsome," a female with bright red hair dared to say. "Are you a model?"

"He sound European!"

"Who are you? What's your name?"

"How do we know you?" the blonde chirped.

If Loki was overwhelmed by the sudden influx of estrogen in the area he didn't show it. His eyes darted to the side of a near by book, plucking a name from the spine. He pieced together a quick alibi "I am Hans Schön. I'm a...European model."

Whatever a European model exactly was, Loki was unsure but seemed pleased by the reaction he received from the girls. They swarmed him, pleading for autographs and pictures. Loki wasn't the least bit flustered by the attention. He gave the girls a thousand-watt smile and signed in the name he had stole from a famous author from the past on the papers they seemed to pull out of nowhere. Even though he seemed to radiate with happiness from the mob of naive women, his green eyes gleamed with mischief.

Ashlyn literally had to seize him to drag Loki from the suddenly rabid girls who were playing with his hair, hanging on his arms, and complimenting his fine features. They groaned when she took him, muttering about how he already had a girlfriend and their numbers were useless. Ashlyn showed him to checkout for his chosen books without a word. She hung onto the sleeve of his jacket as she walked him back to the car. Once they were back in Ashlyn's vehicle, the dark haired male burst into laughter.

"You're ridiculous," Ashlyn said. She couldn't help but laugh a little too. "I can't believe you p-p-put u-up with all t-those girls c-clinging to you li-like...like _parasites." _

"I went with the notion anyway. What exactly is a European model?"

Ashlyn paused and burst into more laughter as she started the car. "A m-model is a person with very good looks, a g-g-good body, and usually a personality to m-match. Um...they are f-famous and r-role models and they have photos t-taken of them modeling. The pictures are put i-in magazines and such. I-I'd have to show y-you when we return to th-the tower."

Loki nodded. "And what are photos?"

"I-Images taken by a c-camera."

He was bemused. "'Images taken by a camera?'"

Ashlyn sighed, attempting to explain his questions as they drove back to the tower. In his time he had been on Earth, Ashlyn had never seen him look..._happier. _

* * *

**1:20 PM **

_"Tony Stark I swear to _God_-" _

"Love you too, sweetie. Now, what was I saying before I was rudely interrupted?" Tony interjected. Steve watched from nearby in uniform, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for his turn on the computer. Pepper, who was looking as irritable as she sounded, held Jamie in her arms as she chewed on a teething ring. The baby blurted out repeated syllables as she gnawed, playing with sounds she knew how to pronounce.

_"Something along the lines of you being an arrogant jackass?" _

"Ah yes. But I'm _your _arrogant jackass. On the topic of suits, we were discussing if the kids needed them. I'm all for them, you never know what hell is going to be out there. Plus maybe they can even change their diapers!"

_"Maybe when they're older, Tony." _

"I'm already working on prototypes. They need suits, Pepper. Maybe not now, but when they're older. I will agree with you there. It's essential that they have them for protection."

_"Tony, we're worrying about this far to early. I already have the suit here for me that you gave me as a birthday present-"_

"You weren't nearly as excited as I hoped you were going to be-"

Pepper ignored him and plowed on. _"I really don't want to talk about this right now. Alina is going to wake up soon and be hungry. I can see that Steve would like to get on." _

Steve, who had been trying to hide his amusement, became confused. He hadn't realized he was in Pepper's eye range.

"Blah blah blah. He can talk all he wants to his Ashiepoo when I'm done having time with you," Tony insisted.

Pepper whispered a few choice words that Steve pretended he couldn't hear. Tony heaved a sigh.

"Fine, Pepper. Whatever. We're still getting the twins suits, though."

_ "I feel like strangling you." _

"Now I'm no genius...wait I _am_, but in all seriousness I'm miles and miles away from you, Pep. I don't think that that's going to work out," Tony told her with a smirk.

_"You're lucky I love you. Come home safe, okay, Tony? Jay and Leo miss you_," Pepper pleaded as gingerly held Jamie's arm and moved it so her daughter waved goodbye.

"'Bye, honey. 'Bye, Jamie! Daddy loves you!"

Jamie looked to the screen and smiled. "Dadadadadadada," she stammered.

_"Steve, you stay safe too! Make sure Tony comes home in one piece, you hear me?" _

"Loud and clear, ma'am," Steve assured.

Once they clicked off, Tony set it up and connected Steve to the tower's computer.

"There you go big boy," Stark said as he exited the room.

Steve checked the black dot that was the camera at the top of the computer screen, the light flashing green to tell him it was on. The computer rang before Ashlyn's face appeared on the screen with a huge smile. _"Steve!" _

A wave of heat ran through him. "Hi, Ashlyn. I wanted to check up on you before we headed out."

_"I'm good! I got back f-from running a few errands with Loki. We w-went grocery shopping and went to the library and I picked a few things up from our house. I also bought him a new pair of shoes." _Ashlyn's happy beam was causing a swarm of butterflies to flock to his stomach. Even though he hadn't seen her for a few days, she seemed to have changed and picked up some sort of healthy, radiant glow.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner, darlin'," Steve apologized. "We had trouble getting into the Florida borders. We eventually just had to force our way through. The blockades are tough."

_"You've seen tougher_. _I know you guys will push through it and will be home in no time. I j-just hope a civil war doesn't break out. H-have you figured out who is causing it?" _

"Just a group of homicidal maniacs on a power crusade," the Captain explained. "So what have you been doing the past few days? Did Loki give you any trouble?"

_ "No. He finally came out of his room this morning to get breakfast. He was o-on some sort of pout or scheming_ _trip. He's a handful b-but nothing I can't deal with," _Ashlyn promised.

"That's good. That's real good. How are you doing?"

_"I'm okay. I miss you a lot, Steve. I know i-it's silly too but it's so quiet." _The male super solider was surprised when the female suddenly switched topics. _"Jane is showing already. She looks like she's at least four months along even though she's not." _

"Does Thor know?" Steve asked quietly.

Ashlyn shook her head.

"Jane hasn't told him yet?"

_"She was trying, remember? Didn't you hear her trying to talk to him but every time he dismissed her for a 'more important' matter? She'll manage to tell h-him eventually. What have you been doing?" _

"Training some new recruits for this trip, showing them how to properly aim a gun, battle strategies, and what not. They couldn't stop telling me what an honor it was to be trained under me." Steve ran a hand through his hair, a nervous and modest habit he had picked up from his mother as a child. "I've been trying to survive with Stark. He's been attempting to show me how to work some of the technology here. He gets angry at me most of the time because I mess up a lot or don't remember certain things."

_"Maybe I s-should punch him in the face." _

"You're a lot feistier than I remember since leaving you," Steve mused.

_"You have to have your wits about you to put up with the dark haired wonder," _Ashlyn said with a small eye roll. _"I've been learning from the best." _

"Who? Tony?"

Ashlyn laughed. _"I suppose he helps but I was talking about you, you egghead. You can be extraordinarily sassy when you summon the power to do so." _

"Is that so?"

_"Yes! Remember the other day when Clint told you to kiss his ass and you called-" _

"-Him a poet?" Steve finished with a smirk.

_"Or when you told Tony to slip into something more comfortable like a coma because he was asking you about your 'sweet, sweet love making abilities'?" _Ashlyn was blushing and stumbling upon her words.

"Maybe I _should _let you punch him in the face."

_"Hopefully it will damage his ego." _

_ "I require nourishment!" _a voice called in the background.

_"You require a kick in the-" _Whatever Ashlyn was about to finish grumbling it never came because Loki appeared on the screen next to her. He gave Steve's face on the computer a very confused and strange look before he finished speaking.

_"I'm famished. When are you going to prepare a meal?" _

_ "Sorry, Steve, I have to go. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" _

"Okay, darlin'. I'll see you later." Steve gazed at Loki and hoped he wouldn't be too annoying for his wife.

_"We've g-got a ton of food n-now. What were you thinking a-about..._" Ashlyn trailed off as the signal was cut and she and Loki disappeared, red lights flashing and a siren blaring above him. The ground quaked with a distant explosion. Steve glanced up in shock, getting up and rushing out of the room and into the corridor.

"Cap!" Clint shouted. The super solider stopped and pivoted to find Clint and Natasha running up behind him. They were dressed and ready to go. "Fury called. We need to get outside."

As they exited the base, Bruce and Thor joined them. Tony was the last, decked out in his iron suit with his face revealed. Director Fury was waiting for them.

"Good. The gang's all here," Fury said. "Listen up. We've got a civilian bombing. The town here is going up in flames."

To confirm his statement, the ground trembled as if there was an earthquake and there was a distant round of explosions and gunfire.

"What's going on though?" Natasha inquired.

"If I knew I'd tell you. Just control the in the vehicle and get going. Dr. Banner, work as a medic until we figure out this damn situation," Fury commanded. "Take out the gunman and stop the bombs before they do any further damage. We'll set up a scanner and figure out where and when more are going to happen. From there, Stark, you're going to diffuse them. Our soldiers will help stop the gunfire in a an exchange." There was distant screaming and more explosions. "Fuck it's going to be nasty. Cap, direct them as you will."

The Captain pulled up his hood and donned his mask, leading the Avengers to the vehicles. "Thor, Tony, we'll meet you there. Thor, take out as many guys as you can. Tony, fire up JARVIS and tell him to start scanning. We've got to save as many lives as possible," Rogers directed. Tony gave a salute and he and Thor took to the sky.

"Hopefully we can stop them," Clint commented as their car speeded to the attack.

"We will," Steve assured. "We have too."

* * *

**1:30**

Dr. Banner swallowed hard when he got out of the car, med pack strapped to his waist and eyes in search of hurt civilians. The detonations rocked the ground under his feet, frantic shrieks streaking through the city as people scattered and desperately tried to get to cover. There were huge mobs of people, men and women that looked as if they had been yanked right off the street and into the enemy's ranks and handed guns. Their faces were twisted gruesomely, their whole eyes seeming to be abysses of ebony darkness. There was no beginning of the iris and no end, just one pool of tortured black in either eye.

The minutes ticked by in blinks, everything Bruce Banner witnessed in high speed. The dark-eyed people were sloppy, their aim terrible but their mob mentality prevailed. They swarmed people, shooting them without a second thought. Bruce worked as best as he could, but for every person he saved there seemed to be two or three more dropping and waiting to be saved. There was S.H.I.E.L.D medics among him but they kept away from the doctor as if he carried a plague.

It was pure chaos. He wasn't sure what was going on. He needed it to be stopped. His heart was racing, the Other Guy threatening to burst free from Bruce's restraints.

"Please tell me you're working on this," Bruce begged.

_"We're trying, doctor, but they're everywhere," _Steve said.

_"Did you see their eyes?! I mean, what the hell?!" _Clint butted in, the swish of a shooting arrow accompanying him.

_"It's like out of an episode of Supernatural." _Steve's modern reference was lost on the lot of them. But Bruce understood. He had watched all the seasons on Netflix with Ashlyn.

"Hopefully that's not what it is," Bruce responded. "Or we'd be screwed. I don't think demons would take to guns, though."

_ "Hey Stark! Did you get anything yet?" _Natasha questioned.

_"JARVIS is still scanning. I don't have an exact location down but I've got a general. There's some sort of main control detonating the bombs. I saw a few suicide bombers too but hopefully the main board covers that," _Tony answered.

_"Make that your top priority. With that down, maybe the demon-eyed freaks will go down too," _Steve demanded.

_"They are easy to best in battle. They are no match for my strength," _Thor told them.

_"Keep up the good work, Thor. You'll be our last resort if Tony can't rewire the bomb control," _Steve finished.

Just as he took off his med band to help a bleeding man and Bruce's lips formed a reply, the earth gave a mighty tremble and Banner was blasted off his feet. His vision blackened out, switching to a blinding white before he came too.

The first thing he noticed was that there was a blinding pain in his leg. He could feel bits and scraps of sharp material in his lower limb like nails or glass. The bombs were loaded with shrapnel.

The sound of gunfire echoed in his ears, explosions resounding across the area as S.H.I.E.L.D's soldiers exchanged fire with the militia. Bruce ducked as he fought to calm his dashing heart, to slow the seething anger in his bloodstream that was frothing and threatening to spill over in waves of absolute fury. He tried to focus on keeping himself calm. His hands clenched together as he let out a slow hiss of pain, the shrapnel in his leg causing him such blinding pain any attempt to sit up resulted in a battle for dominance between him and the Other Guy. He didn't want to look down, afraid that if he did so he would see the gore and lose total and utter control of himself.

Bruce gritted his teeth and groaned, the heat and anger inside of him intensifying. His fingernails were digging into the palms of his hands so hard that they were drawing blood. He was slowly loosing the battle, the inner wrath emerging and agony visible in every pore of his skin.

"Hey! Stay with me." A voice broke into his irate daze. His eyes shot up as a face hovered over him in his red-tinged tunnel vision. A low gasp left his lips and his contorted face relaxed for a moment as his rage hesitated. Before him was what he thought was a young face, maybe in it's late teens or early twenties. The female had a petite frame for as much as he could tell, a thick band of freckles arching over her nose, her light ash brown hair cropped to her collar bone and spiraling about in a tangle of curls. Her dark green eyes bore into his and he watched her trachea flex as she swallowed and caught his stare.

"You've got shrapnel in your leg," she explained, her gaze falling on her med kit. "I'm going to remove the worst of it and staunch the bleeding, okay?"

Bruce gave her a shaky nod, his chest heaving as he fought to remain himself. She read his expression and moved quickly, taking out a pair of tweezers. He couldn't help but crane his neck forward to watch, her expertise hands working diligently. Her fingertips were like a pair of butterfly wings fluttering gracefully about as they grazed against his bloody skin and extracted the sharp metal embedded in his leg. The longer he gawked at her the more he could feel his fury subsiding.

"I've managed to get it out," she told him, her voice calm even in the chaos around them. She carefully but quickly wrapped his leg, her touch reassuring like a safe haven. His flesh felt warm when her skin brushed against his, the stinging momentarily forgotten. Bruce gulped. Even though the pain remained in his leg, it was no longer raw but bearable.

"I've got good news for you." She grinned down at him as she finished up with his wounded limb. "You're going to live."

Bruce managed to dip his head, eyes widening when he saw a cruising grenade propelling itself right at her head. In one swift moment Bruce grabbed the front of her shirt, wrapped her up in his arms, and threw himself on top of her as the danger past and exploded nearby.

"Damsel in distress," she mumbled in his chest, her voice nearly incoherent in the fabric. "That's a new one."

They were breathless for a long minute, Bruce's brown eyes upon her dark green ones.

"Bruce Banner," he finally introduced.

"Kaitlin Chapelle," she greeted with a small and bashful smile. "This is great and all, but you're kinda crushing me."

"Oh. Sorry," Bruce quickly apologized. He rolled off of her into a sitting position, the female following his lead. Bruce's head swiveled as he checked the area. Oddly, the area was silent and abandoned.

"What...?" Kaitlin questioned. She got to her feet and looked around restlessly. "The attackers...they're just...they're _gone." _

Bruce continued to sit as he gazed around warily. "We need to get out of here."

_"Bruce? Are you there?" _

"I hear you, Cap," Bruce said aloud. Kaitlin's eyes narrowed in dubiousness until she spotted his ear piece.

_"Are you fine? You were cut off for a few minutes," _Tony broke in.

"I'm fine. Wounded, but fine."

_"Wounded?!" _

_ "How badly are you hurt?"_

_ "Do you need us to come get you?" _

They're questions came rapidly. He all knew behind them was the motivation to not have an angry Hulk on the rampage. There were enough pedestrians hurt and stranded, the buildings around him crumbling piles of ash and some of the people gory Swiss cheese.

"Here." Kaitlin offered her hand. Bruce took it, wrapping her petite hand in his as she lifted him to his feet. His bad leg buckled underneath him and he let out a hiss of pain, Kaitlin grabbing him and throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"I got you," she promised him. The world spun slightly as he hobbled forward. He was amazed that she held his weight. "I've got you."

The high speed kicked back into gear. The Avengers met him in the rubble, Kaitlin refusing to part from him. Apparently, he was her patient. She needed to see him taken care of. She demanded it. She escorted him back to the base S.H.I.E.L.D had set up. She didn't speak with anyone. She kept an arm protectively around the doctor as his draped loosely over hers. She said he would be better. He was in shock from the blood loss of his leg, of the people in Florida. Bruce seemed to sleep through the hours, his eyes open but the rest not making sense. Knowledge seeped into his brain at times when he managed to connected the dots. The type of attack he had seen before, maybe even the attackers. It screamed one name.

Schwarzlose.

* * *

_~Illumini_


End file.
